It All Started With Boredom
by King Attolis
Summary: What happens when a bunch of Akatsuki members meet boredom?And what does the Wicked Witch of the West have to do with this?Why are all the Akatsuki members turned into girls?Why is Konan a guy?Join the Akatsuki in an adventure of a life time. M Hidan
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What happens when a bunch of Akatsuki members meet boredom? And what does the Wicked Witch of the West have to do with this? Why are all the Akatsuki members turned into girls? Why is Konan a guy!? Join the Akatsuki in an adventure of a life time. (Rated M cause of Hidan.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters, cause if I did…Akatsuki would rule the show and Sakura would have been dead by now and Duck Butt (Sasuke) would be bashed a lot. Please also ignore any spelling or grammar errors. This is my first fanfic.**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hidan!!" A happy voice called out.

"What the fuck do you want Deidara!?"

Said blonde skipped into the room. "Noooothing just wondering, whatcha doin un?" "I'm fucking praying can't you see that you blind bastard!?" "Well soooory if I thought that if your so called praying looks more like suicide un!!" "Mock Jashin-sama one more time and I swear I'll fucking gorge your eyes out and stuff them down your fucking hand mouths!!"

"Can't do that if you're 'praying' to your precious Jashin-sama un!" Deidara replied smugly. "That's it!!" And in a flash Hidan was behind Deidara with his sythe out. "Eeeep!!" Deidara ran out of the room, Hidan chasing after him. "Get fucking back here you stupid fucking pyromaniac!!"

"Can't catch me un!!" Deidara stuck his tounge out. They raced all around the hideout. "Ha ha ha ha!! You'll never catch me un!" When all of a sudden while turning the corner…BAM!! "Owwww! Watch where you're going Tobi un!"

"Gasp! It's Deidara-senpai! Hi senpai!!" Tobi said tackling Deidara down with his uber cute hug. "Tobipaintedapictureofabutterflywannasee?! Wehavejuiceinthefridgewithfroggiesonithem!! Tobilikesfroggiesdoyousenpaihuhhuhhuh?!I'mgonnawatchDoratheexplorerwannacomewaitnoTobiwantstowatchSesameStreetyeahyeahTOBILOVESYOUSENPAI!!" Deidara, dazed from being tackled down and the fact that Tobi could say all that in one breath simply said "Ugh leave me alone Tobi un. I'm trying to get away from Hidan before he gorges my eyes ou-" His eyes widenend as soon as he felt Hidan's presence behind him. "You were fucking saying something about me?" Deidara shivered "U-uh H-Hidan!! What a nice surprise un.Lovely weather we're having huh? Oh look at the time I gotta go now un!" Deidara tried to make a run for it but Hidan grabbed the collar of his cloak and pulled him back. "You're not fucking going anywhere blondie!!" "Oh no senpai's in trouble!! Tobi doesn't know what to do!!" "T-Tobi g-go get h-help. Now un!" Deidara coughed out being choked by Hidan. "Yes Tobi will go seek out the help of Dora the explorer!! Wait here senpai, Tobi will prove to senpai that Tobi is a good boy!!" he huffed and ran for the tv. "N-No Tobi!! Real h-help un!!" "Now that fucking Tobi's gone. What did you say about Jashin-sama!?"

"U-uh well t-technically I only m-made fun of your p-praying Hidan un!!" he coughed out trying to loosen Hidan's iron grip on his throat. "So NOW you're trying to be a fucking smartass huh?!" "N-no I w-was just trying t-to tell you s-something!!" "Well what the fuck is it blondie!?" He finally let go of said blonde's throat.

Coughing and gasping, trying to breathe properly once more Deidara said "Well after being so mean to me I won't tell you un!" he stuck his tongue out. "You know what? Fine! Don't fucking tell me. I don't give a fuck about you!" "Whatever but it's really juicy gossip un!" "Ha! Like I fucking care!" "Whatever un. Later." And with that, he strode down the hall giggling. "Hmph! The fucking Deidara thinks that I'd actually fucking let curiosity get the fucking better of me. Well he's fucking wrong!!"

"Now now Hidan, if you talk to yourself people might actually think you're going crazy." Itachi joked walking down the hall. "Shut the fuck up Uchiha!"

"Tsk tsk tsk using last names now are we? My name is Itachi, Hidan. Does someone need a review of preschool?" Hidan growled at this. "SHUT.THE.FUCK.UP._UCHIHA_!!" "Hai hai." Itachi finally leaving the hallway Hidan started talking to himself…again… "Like I was saying before that fucking Uchiha so rudely inerupted my rant to Jashin-sama, ahem, I won't let my fucking curiosity get the better of me."

_-Two Minutes Later-_

"DEIDARA!!"

"Yes Hidan un?" Deidara called from the living room couch.

"What the hell is this fucking juicy gossip that you wanted to tell me?" "Ohhh so now you wanna hear it huh?" "Shut up fucking blonide!!" "You must really love me if you're gonna give me a nickname. Nice to know that I'm loved by a pshyco jashinist" Deidara replied smugly.

Hidan slightly blushed at this. Keyword SLIGHTLY!! So little that it went by unnoticed by the pyromaniac. "Just fucking tell me already!!" "Hai hai Hidan-sama." Deidara joked. "Okay I just heard that there's this insane asylum for the crimanly insane witches and-" "Wait, a fucking witch? That's the stupidest fucking thing I ever heard!!" Hidan fell down laughing to death, but of course not dieing. "Fine whatever I won't tell you un." He got up from the couch to leave but Hidan stopped him. "No, you will tell me the rest." He said sitting on the floor. Deidara sighed and sat in front of him. "Fine fine whatever. So anyways un, there's this witch who escaped from the asylum and she supposedly is going around causing trouble for Konoha. So I say we go to Konoha and capture the Wicked Witch of the West un!"

"Wait…that's it?" "Un" He replied nodding. "Why would I give a fuck about a stupid witch from the Wizard of Oz?! And on top of that, we would fucking be helping Konoha if we caught the that Wicked Witch of a bitch. Why should we fucking bother?"

"Because un, there's a 50,000,000 million reward for anyone who turns her in" "Like I give a fuc-" And if on cue Kakuzu walked in and said "No Hidan. We will go there and capture the witch and claim the reward!"

"Jeez Kakuzu, is all you fucking care about money?" He thought for a moment and then replied "No Hidan, I care for other things to. Things like financing and the burning of electricity bills and such." "That all fucking has to do with money!!" "And?" "Listen guys, there's nothing to do around here anyways right un? So might as well get some cash right?" "Absolutely." Kakuzu agreed. "Plus un, you might be able to kill, er, sacrifice some citizens to um Jashin un."

"Well what are we fucking waiting for then? Lets go!" They all got up and headed towards the door. "Wait." They all turned around to see Itachi standing in the middle of the living room. "What now Itachi un?" "I'm bored too." "So un?" "Take me with you." "Fine fine just don't slow us down, we must get that money before any money crazy bastards get their hands on MY money." "Er yeah sure."

So they all set off to Konoha.

_-2 hours and 5 pit stops later-_

"Okay here we are un! It's a good thing it's night time or else we would have to disguise are self." "Whats wrong with that?" Itachi asked. "Eh, disguising yourself is way too troublesome un."

Somewhere Shikamaru sneezed.

"Whatever lets just find that witch, I must have that reward."

"Fine un, okay lets split up and-"

A crazy psycho lady with sparkly red shoes just ran past them screaming something about rainbows. "That's her un!" "How the fuck do you know that? That could just be some innocent psycho person…heh heh heh…MUST KILL!!"

"Kakuzu un!" Kakuzu nodded, restraining Hidan with his vein like veins.

"Well if you ever watched The Wizard of Oz you would know that that's the witch. And that she was fired for trying to light the shoes on fire un." "So that's why they killed her off in the movie!" Kakuzu said finally understanding. "Yes it is un."

"So that means no killing Hidan." "Yeah whatever Uchiha." Kakuzu finally letting go of the jashinist. "Okay let's go get the money! I mean the witch!"

It took them only 3 minutes to find her and tie her up. Mostly cause she was running around waving a wand screaming something about rainbows on fire…

"You're making a big mistake!! I will cast a magical spell if you take me back to that insane asylum!! Brad Pitt like hamburgers!! Aliens live in coffee, I know Satan's phone number!! I dated a Sharpie once! Fear me magical wand!!" She yelled struggling. (Hidan was carrying her) "Oh you mean this plastic thing un?" "Yes I do so be very careful with it an-" _Snaaap!_ "Whoops looks like my hand slipped un." "NOW I'm angry."

"I'm sure you are you pathetic excuse of a witch. Would you like a cookie while you're at it? Or are you just going to stick it up your nose?" Itachi mumbled.

Everyone burst out laughing. "I mean it!!" "I'm sure you fucking do."

The rest of the way to the exchange point was full of witch screams and Kakuzu's mumbling of "Money money money money money…"

_-10 minutes full of screams later-_

"Here we are!!" They had finally arrived at there destination. "Everyone wait outside while I exchange the psycho for money."

"Yes sir un."

Kakuzu walked inside. _Silence._ "See what'd I tell you un? Wasn't this fun un?" They both nodded. Kakuzu then walked out of the building with a humongous bag full of money. "Well let's head home so Konan can make us dinner." Kakuzu said rather happily now that he had finally gotten his money.

_-2 hours and happy Kakuzus later-_

"We're back un!!" _Silence._ "Helloooooo??" _More silence._ "Itachi! Deidara! Hidan! Kakuzu! Come here hurry!!" All of them half recognizing Konan's voice, rushed to the dining room/kitchen. As soon as they were in the room, their mouths dropped to the floor. "Konan?! Why are you a fucking guy? And why is Zetsu, Tobi, Pein, Sasori, and Kisame a girl!?" "Speak for yourself!" A now manly Konan voice replied handing them a mirror. All four of them squished together to see four uber cute girl faces staring back at them "NANI!?"

Somewhere the Wicked Witch was laughing her head off in a straight jacket back at the asylum.

* * *

**God that was a looong chapter, maybe to long I do apologize my fellow readers. bows Anyways I think that I'm just gonna have all of the Akatsuki keep their original names cause girlifying their names is way to hard. So pwetty pwease push that Review Button of holyness. Constructive criticism much appreciated, flames will be laughed at and shot to death with my water gun.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nyaas~~ After much much sleeping I have returned with a new chapter!! So sorry I didn't update but I was busy wallowing in depression cause I hadn't gotten a single review yet. But today, I got my first review!! So this chapter is all for you my Love Psycho!! (No pun intended) And I will now refer to the guys as girls and Konan as a guy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters, cause if I did…Akatsuki would rule the show and Sakura would have been dead by now and Duck Butt (Sasuke) would be bashed a lot. Please also ignore any spelling or grammar errors. This is my first fanfic.**

And so we join our boy gone girl except for the chick who went dude, evil organization.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODUN!!" Deidara said hyperventilating. "I'm a freaking girl! How'd this happen un?! Why did this happen!? I always ate my snacks in Preschool!!" She froze.

"But then I would always throw them back up in Kisame's backpack un!!" Kisame spun around to face Deidara. (She was getting a fish flavored kitty treat from the cupboard) "You WHAT!?!?" "Err I mean…uh" Deidara realizing her mistake did the only thing she could do. "DANNA UN!!" Deidara ran and hid behind Sasori.

"Grrrr" Kisame was about to leap at the blonde when... "You guys!" Everyone turned to Konan. "Err well I mean girls…I guess…anyways, if we're ever gonna turn back to the way we were we have to get along with each other ok?" 5 seconds of silence and…

Everyone burst out laughing, except the few who can't or won't. coughItachiKakuzuPeincough

"Th-that has to be th-the gayest thing I ever heard from a fucking guy!!" The jashinist laughed pointing at Konan. Konan, going against everything he just said, fumed with anger. "Oh that is IT!!"

He leapt at Hidan. Next thing you knew they were rolling around punching, biting, and scratching at each other. (NO this is not some sort of sex scene you masochist pervs) Konan somehow on top of Hidan, was about to punch her super hard when…

Konan noticed something was holding him back. He turned his head to face Tobi. "No Konan, guys can't hit girls remember? Tobi remembers!!" Beaming with happiness, probably cause now Konan can't pick on Tobi's sempai anymore, Tobi let go of Konan's arm.

Standing up he sighed. "Yeah guess you're right Tobi. I'm sorry Hidan." Konan offered a hand to help up Hidan. Mumbling something probably full of curses, she took his hand and got up. "Yeah well whatever, just don't let it fucking happen again cause next time I'll sacrifice your gay ass to Jashin!!" Ignoring what she just said, Konan said to Pein, who was sipping form his juice box the whole time.

"Well what will you do now dear?" (1) Pein noticing that the fight was over, threw his juice box away and said. "Well we could try and figure out why this happened to us but..." Silence hanging thick in the air like Vanilla pudding, wondering what the wise and all powerful leader was going to say next

"But look at this!" She said pointing at her boobs. "We've got to go shopping for girl stuff!!" All girls in the room beamed at that. "Huzzah!! We're going shoooping!!" 'Ick damn girl hormones, why are they getting excited over shopping?' Konan, noticing what he had just thought…'Wait what am I talking about I'm still a girl on the inside!!...Or not…' "Oh oh oh!!" Tobi squeeled raising her hand. "Yes Tobi?" Pein said pointing at Tobi. "Tobi just thought of something!!"

"**Well are you going to say you incompetent moron?"**

"Hey don't be mean to Tobi!"

"**Oh just shut up you annoying little banshee!"**

"Sniff, you're hurting my feelings!!"

While the two halves of Zetsu argued with each other Tobi finally decided to say what he was thinking. "Tee hee well Tobi was just thinking that sempai looks exactly the same only now she has a even girlier face, boobs, and of course a-"

Deidara already knowing what Tobi was going to say pulled his mask back and let it go, smacking Tobi right in the face.(2)

"Ouchie!! That hurt sempai!!" Pein sighed. "Okay settle down now kids, grab your credit cards and lets hit the mall!!" Everyone holding a credit card jumped up squeeing "Hella yeah!" Except for Konan of course, that newly guy stick in the mud him. Zetsu though stayed behind to tend to her garden.

_-At the Konoha mall-_

"Uh Pein why are we here of all places?" Itachi asked. Pein huffed in pride. "Cause now no one will know its us cause we are the opposite gender and although we resemble our original selves, we are still girlier." "Tee hee except for Konan." Kisame snickered.

Konan scowled. "Why you-" "Oh look a Victoria's Secret!!" Itachi said pointing at the said store. All the girls ran into the store squeeing in delight, leaving Konan to himself. "Hmph! Fine I don't need them I'll go shop by myself!!" While Konan stomped away, the Akatsuki girls were having a super duper fun time in the store of holy underwearness.

"Kyaa~! Look at this un!" Everyone looking at the direction Deidara was pointing at squeeled. It was a giant pile of bras and undies with uber cute patterns on them. Apparently turning into girls made them very happy squealing little school girls. Excluding Tobi, she was always like that.

"Oooh look at this one!!" Tobi said pointing at a bra that was pink with cherries on it. Rummaging and pointing at every cute pattern they saw, Kakuzu finally said something they wish she didn't say.

"Eh who's gonna pay for all these?" Everyone froze, stupid party pooper that Kakuzu. "But we have credit cards see? Tobi brought hers." She flashed her shiny Visa that had a monkey on it.

"Yes I know that idiot but we have to pay back the money we used with that card. And by we I mean me!" Everyone awes and dropped their piles of undies and bras. "But Kakuzu, don't you have that big pile of money that you got from catching the witch un?"

"Oh yeah huh!? Well I guess that means…SUPER SHOPPING SPREE!!" Pein squeeled jumping up and down and clapping her hands. (Lol London Tipton) Everyone else did the same, except for Kakuzu, who tried to forget about the money loss and have fun…or not.

"Oh noes I just thought of another problem un!" Everyone groaned. "Aww what is it now ya big party pooper?" Itachi said sticking her tongue out cutely. "We don't know our cup size un!" _3…2…1…_

"OH NOES!!" Everyone screamed causing the other customers to jump in surprise and drop their stuff everywhere. Ha losers.

"Tobi knoes what to do." Everyone turned to Tobi for his wisdom, not. "Don't those cashier peoples have a measuring thing a majig?" "Oh yeah huh un?"

They all ran to the cashiers, causing all the displays of make up to crash down causing a massive tidal wave of lip gloss and perfume tearing down every poor soul that happened to be in the way. Poor people just wanted to shop. Oh well!

Reaching the cashiers they asked to be measured.

"Um yeah sure okay just meet me in the changing room and take of your umm…coats." The cashier lady said sweat dropping at the sight of the massive make up tidal wave turning their store into a shimmery pink mess of nice smells.

So they all got measured and were surprisingly all the same size. A c-cup. So they bought they're undies and bras and other stuff.(pjs and make up?)

As they exited the store not bothering to clean up the mess of shiny pinkness and dead bodies, (Yes people you can die of Lip Gloss and Perfume over dosage) they started to wonder where Konan went.

"Bah she knows how the fuck to get home, lets just all have some fun!!" Hidan cheered.

So the Akatsuki girls all agreeing to ditch Konan and have some fun, went to Claire's and bought some cute accessories. After that they decided to get some new girl clothes and so they went to Hot Topic. Satisfied with their new clothes they went to the food court to figure out what to do next. (They were wearing their new clothes.)

"Eh we could reek havoc like regular criminals un." Deidara suggested slurping her smoothie. "Nah we already do that every day." Itachi said staring at some advertisement poster. They all sighed, almost giving up hope when…

"Hey hot stuff."

All nine girls turned their attention to…cue drum roll please…

Team 7!! (Without Sakura and Mr. Sensei)

And almost immediately they all burst out laughing, seeing Itachi's little brother and the Kyuubi brat trying to hit on them.

"Eh whats so funny?" Naruto asked while slurping some Ramen-to-go in his hands. "Y-you fucking recognize us?" Hidan said cracking up. Both guys tilted their heads first right then left. "Nope, believe it!"

The Akatsuki girls already sharing the same thoughts gathered together in a huddle. "So who should be the one to do it?" Pein asked. "Not me." Kisame, Kakuzu, and Hidan said in unison. "That leaves Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi. Hmmm any volunteers?"

"Hey how come you're not included un?" "Cause I'm the leader durr. And you just bought yourself a one way ticket to being one of the two who's gonna tee hee ya know." Deidara scowled.

Thinking, Pein finally came to a conclusion. "Hmmmm well Tobi will most likely give herself away, and Sasori looks too much like an emo." "Hey!" "So that only leaves…" Pein's eyes shifted over to Itachi.

"Fine but only cause I'm gonna be able to torture my annoying little emo of a brother." "Deal, meet you two in front of Macy's." They all got up and left except for Itachi and Deidara.

"So how long have you two known each other?" Sasuke said smirking. The girls glanced at each other and said "Oh a couple of years." "Cool you girls wanna see my noodle collection?" Naruto said in pride. "Your what un?" "My noodle collection. Everytime I eat ramen I grab a noodle and add it to my collection, believe it!"

"Uh huh." Itachi said. "Hey Sasuke?" "Yeah?"

"How come your hair looks like a duck butt?" Naruto and Deidara burst out laughing, both falling to the ground and gasping for air. (I already told you, you pervs, so mind out of the gutter!!)

Sasuke growled "Cause it naturally sticks up that way okay!?" "Jeez ya don't have to be so rude, Itachi was just trying to ask ya why your hair is so gay un." Deidara said finally recovering from his laugh attack and standing up.

"Wait, you're Itachi? My older brother who I swore to kill!?" Sasuke yelled pointing at said Uchiha. "Erps looks like my cover is blown yup I'm your older brother. Well your older sister now that I've been turned into a girl."

"Hey you're that dude who killed Gaara and sat on his dead body! Believe it!!" Naruto yelled pointing at Deidara.

"Yup better run now, we don't want any trouble!" Deidara grabbed Itachi's hand and they ran for Macy's.

"Grrrr follow those criminals!!" Sasuke yelled running. "But I just ate…but he killed Gaara…but Gaara came back to life…but he sat on Gaara…Ooooh a ramen stand!!" And so he ran over to get his delicious ramen and was never heard of again. Just kidding.

So the two girls ran for Macy's, finally reaching their destination, they huffed and panted while clinging on to Tobi. "Ah Tobi is not a hat rack to hang stuff on!!"

Finally catching their breaths, they let go of Tobi and straightened up. "Sorry Tobi un. But we just ran across the entire mall trying to get away from Sasuke." "He took it that fucking bad!? All ya fucking did has make fun of his shitty hair." Hidan said confuzled.

"Well he found out that I was his older brother, I mean sister, so he started chasing us."

"Well it's a good thing he's getting crushed by a mob of fangirls then." Pein said pointing at a trapped Sasuke. "Well lets get home then shall we un?" All agreeing they were about to leave when…

"Hey crazy bitches!!"

They all turned around to see a VERY angry Konan with ripped up clothes and shopping bags. "Whoa what happened to you Konan?" Kisame snickered. Konan stomped right up to him and came face to face, on tipy toes of course cause Kisame is uber tall.

"You wanna know what happened!? I was just trying to buy some decent guy clothes when a mob of teenage drama queens started to rip me apart cause they thought I was 'Yummilicous'. And then when I tried to escape they tied me down, luckily I paper cutted them just in time to escape before they kidnapped me. Now all I wanna do is go home and take a nice looong soak in the tub and try to forget that I was attacked by crazy teens!!'

All too scared of what might happen they went back home and left Konan alone for the rest of the night.

_-Back with Sasuke-_

"AHHH it's like they're raping every inch of my fully clothed body!!"

**(1) - Lol stole that from Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen**

**(2) - This has happened to me many times, it's not fun.**

**Phew!! This might be longer than the first chapter. I am still editing this chapter though. But I have to say, it's all for my one fan, Love Psycho. Your one review brought happiness and joy to me once more. Thank you. So pwetty pwease push that Review Button of holyness. Constructive criticism much appreciated, flames will be laughed at and shot to death with my water gun.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in like forever!! Originally I was going to bore you to death with excuses because I was already about half way done with this chapter, but then my computer got a virus!! And when I got my computer back all my files were erased!! My documents, my pictures, and even my favorites, all gone. T___T It was a really long chapter too. Plus school started sooo anyways, here's another chapter, I hope people still read this. -___-**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto the Akatsuki would be full of sooooo much yaoi. And I would pick on Konan. Of course I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy~!**

"Oh M Gee!!" Tobi squealed with delight. "Ugh Tobi shut up un." Deidara grumbled.

It was the morning after they had all turned into girls, they were gathered at the dining table, and they were NOT happy. Hidan was bitching about her boobs, Kakuzu was trying to calculate how their expenses would be now that they were girls, and wasn't having much luck. Deidara was trying to eat her Super Sparkled Flakes but Tobi wouldn't shut up about how she solved 2+3 in crayon. RED crayon. Itachi was trying to stare off into space but Kisame was ranting about how she's worried about a new nickname for her. Sasori was trying to figure out how exactly she got boobs when he was transformed into a she. She was a puppet after all. Zetsu seemed to randomly be growing flowers everywhere no matter how many times she cut them off. Pein was sipping her morning coffee angered that her minions wouldn't shut up and her hair kept getting in her face. Because you see, ever since they turned into girls, their hair had grown to about shoulder length, if not longer. And unbeknownst to all, Konan was staring at everyone's boobs.

"OKAY SHUT UP!!" Pein finally yelled to her minions. Said minions immediately shut their mouths. "It's too early in the morning to hear you all bitch about your annoying dumbass problems." Pein grumbled.

"B-but Leader! What about my fucking rituals? What if I accidentally stab my boobs and develop fucking Breast Cancer!?" Hidan complained. "Shit. The expenses are gonna go through the roof. Girls need tampons and girly shit every month. Not to mention the increased risk of pregnancy now that we're all females, we'll be needing birth control. Damn this eternally horny organization. Not to mention-"

"OH MY GAAAWD!! LOOK LEADER-SAMA!! TOBI DID A MATH PROBLEM IN CRAYON!! **RED** CRAYON!!" Tobi yelled at the top of her voice, pointing to a piece of paper that had red scribble on it. "For the last time Tobi, shut the hell up before I blow you up un!!"

"But I have a real problem Leader!" Kisame said. "Now that I'm a girl my new nickname will probably The Little Mermaid!! Or worse, The Little Merfish!!" "Shut up and let me think about angsty emo stuff and killing Sasgay or whatever his name is." Itachi mumbled quietly.

"Can someone **please** get weed killer for these flowers?" The white half of Zetsu spoke. "**I swear to god they're ruining our image.**" The black half said.

"Ok seriously guys, how can I magically have boobs when I'm a puppet? You guys are human-"she looked at Kisame and Zetsu "Mostly. I mean, seriously, how do I grow wooden boobs? I am not a tree. I swear sometimes I wish I were a real-" "Boy?" Hidan interjected. "Well a girl but…HEY!!" Sasori said realizing what Hidan was saying.

"What? I think its pretty fucking obvious that Pinocchio here wants to be a real fucking boy. Oops I mean a real girl." Hidan giggled.

"YOU ARE DEAD." Sasori said throwing a kunai at her. Hidan was to busy laughing to dodge the kunai headed straight for her. "Holy shit!" She screamed when the kunai landed in her eye. "Oh my fuck! Do you know how much that fucking hurts!? Fuck!" Hidan pulled the kunai out of her head, revealing a bloody eye.

"Enough." Pein said to everyone. They didn't hear her, and continued to bicker (1). "I said," Pein started "ENOUGH!!" She yelled so loud everyone stopped what they were doing and sat down in terror.

"I don't have time for you stupid problems. Hidan! You won't develop cancer and you're immortal so who cares!?" "I fucking do-" Hidan started but was interrupted by Pein. "Kakuzu, we will figure out our new budget later. Tobi shut up and let Deidara eat. Kisame let Itachi be emo and stop worrying about a stupid nickname!!" "But I already get picked on a lot-" Kisame whined but was interrupted by Pein. "I don't care. Sasori, it doesn't matter how you got your boobs, you have em'. That's final. And Zetsu…I'm sure we can figure something out. Is that clear!?" "Yes Leader-sama" Everyone answered monotonously.

So as everyone finally settled down to eat their breakfast, Konan had wandering eyes. 'Holy crap I'm surrounded by boobs. Of all different shapes and sizes. It's like a dream come true…SHIT! No I will not be turned on by female body parts. I am a woman. A woman!' He looked down at his male body. 'Well on the inside at least.'

"Everybody, meeting in five minutes don't be late." Pein said as she got up and left, Konan following after.

A few moments of silence before everyone burst out giggling. "Five minutes eh? That's enough fucking time for those two to get down!" Hidan said. "Get down? Who the hell says that anymore un?" "You got a fucking problem with the way I fucking talk, bitch?" Deidara smirked. "You know if I was still a guy I would totally be beating the living crap out or you, but now that I'm a girl, I don't really care un." "FUCKING BI-"

"Anyways." Sasori said trying to change the subject.

"Hey don't you guys kinda feel bad for Leader?" Itachi said finally speaking up. "Whaddya mean un?" Deidara asked confused. "Well it's just that, it's plain obvious that those two are together, but now that they've switched genders, things are totally gonna be different for them, ya know?"

"Fucking elaborate." Hidan muttered. "Well, when Leader was a guy, he was obviously topping right? He's like a total seme." Everyone nodded. "But now that he is a she, Leader can't top anymore." Itachi said smirking. "Wha? Of course Leader can top. You don't have to be a man to be on top un." "You should fucking know about that." Hidan muttered. Deidara ignored her.

"Yes that's true Deidara." Itachi said. "But don't you think it's gonna be awkward for Leader to be the woman in the relationship? And Konan the man?" "TOBI DOESN'T UNDERSTAND!!" Tobi yelled cheerfully. "Go play with your crayons Tobi. This is grown up talk un." Deidara said. "Okey dokey sempai~!" And with that Tobi skipped off merrily.

"Anyways, yeah I know right? Its gonna be so awkward I bet they might not even do each other for like, ever!" Kisame exaggerated. "OMG you might be right." Sasori said agreeing. "Oh my Jashin you're right!" Hidan said in realization. Everyone else than started to agree. 'Crap.' Kisame thought. 'This is exactly how rumors start.'

"SEMPAI!!" Tobi ran in the room. "What is it now Tobi?" Deidara sighed. Tobi lifted her arm up revealing a flaming arm. "Holy shit un! Your arm's on fire! Quick pour water on it!" Deidara yelled to everyone. Sadly, the only one who had a drink was Kakuzu, and Hidan was the only one stupid enough to pour Kakuzu's tequila all over Tobi's arm. The flames quickly enlarged and started to land randomly all over the kitchen as Tobi was waving her arm up and down.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!! THAT WAS MY TEQUILA!! MY TEQUILA!!" Kakuzu yelled at the top of her voice. "Guys! The kitchen's on fire un!" The entire kitchen was up in flames. "Shit!" Everyone rushed out of the kitchen. "Crap what are we gonna do un!?" Kisame stepped forward. 'It's mine turn to shine bitch.' She quickly formed the correct hand signs and a waterfall of water gushed out her mouth, flooding the kitchen and hallway (2). The flames went out in a flash and everything was back to normal. Sort of.

"You couldn't have done that earlier!?" Kakuzu yelled at Kisame. "The kitchen is burnt everywhere, do you know what that means?" She said pointing a finger at Kisame. "Uhh well noooo…" Kisame fidgeted. "That means that I'm going to have to pay for this!! Do you have any idea, what this is going to cost me?!?!" "Well sorrrry!"

While the two were arguing, the other Akatsuki members were coughing out the water they had swallowed. "Ugh. Fuck Kisame, didn't know you could fucking produce a lake out of yer flippin' mouth." Hidan mumbled. "AND YOU!" Kakuzu said pointing his finger at Hidan. "What the fuck did I do now?" "Are you kidding me!? Are you stupid enough not to know that tequila **does not **put out fire!?" "Are you calling me a fucking retard!?" Hidan yelled back. "No shit retard!!"

"Enough." Itachi said. "We got bigger problems to worry about then Hidan's stupidity." "Hey-!"

"**WHAT THE FUCK!?**" "What in the world!?" Both sides of Zetsu said simultaneously. Zetsu was now covered from head to toe in flowers, all of different colors. "Check it out, looks like Zetsu got watered un." Deidara smirked at his own retarded joke. "How could you do this Hidan?" "**I'm going to fucking kill you Hidan.**" Zetsu said. "Why is everyone fucking mad at me!? I'm not the one who came running in with his arm on fucking fire!!"

Everyone then came to the same realization, and turned to Tobi with a murderous look in their eyes. "Wh-why is everyone staring at Tobi like that?" Tobi asked backing away slowly. "How the hell did your arm catch on fire when you were only gone for 20 seconds un!?" Deidara yelled at Tobi. "Ah! That's because Tobi ran into a wall so Tobi got mad and tried to set the wall on fire, but the lighter wouldn't work, so Tobi tried to fix it, but it lit Tobi's arm on fir!" She said lifting her arm up to reveal a now burned arm. "Ouch." Sasori said looking at the nasty burns.

"Holy crap we got a meeting to go to un!" Deidara said remembering.

"Shit!" Hidan said. "The last time I was fucking late to a meeting, Leader put laxatives in my food for a whole month!" Everyone gaped in horror. "See ya!" Itachi said zipping past them. "Maybe if I'm first, he'll let me go un!" Deidara said running off.

Suddenly, everyone had the same idea. If they were the first one to the meeting, maybe Leader won't kill them. With that, they glanced at each other before zooming off.

"Move the fuck out the way Tobi!!" Hidan yelled running. Tobi shook her head. "If Tobi doesn't make it to this meeting, Tobi knows that Leader-sama will break all his crayons!! He err she will!!"

"Move! I wanna live!" Kisame said shoving past them. "Damn that mother fucking giant fishstick!!" Hidan cursed to herself. "I will not die either." Sasori said using her large metal wings to push them aside. "Excuse me." "**MOVE. I WILL EAT YOU.**" Zetsu said using her giant venus fly trap head to chomp her way through. "Hey no fair Zetsu-sempai!! Tobi doesn't grow plants from her head!" "See ya." Kakuzu said as she suddenly dashed by them with amazing speed. Hidan gaped in shock. "The fuck!? Since when does that bastard run fast!?" She looked at Tobi. "Fuck, at this rate I'll be fucking eating laxatives for another month. What a bitch man."

As he turned the corner, Hidan realized that she only had 5 seconds left before she was officially late to the meeting. 'Fuck. I will **not** be the last fucking one!' With all the speed she could conjure up, Hidan ran as fast as she possibly could, straight into the meeting room and into her chair.

"Good looks like everyone made it on time." Pein said eyeing everyone. As everyone was coughing and trying to catch their breath from running, Tobi finally made it in. "T-tobi's here Leader-sama!!" Tobi managed to cough out. "Tobi you are exactly 3.7 seconds late. You will be punished." "B-but Leader-sama-!" Tobi whined. "No buts. Sit down, I'll deal with you later."

"Ok so. As you all know, our entire organization seems to have been…gender bended. As of today, our expenses will be piling up." Kakuzu groaned at this. 'Great, just what I need. More bad luck.' She rubbed temples trying to calm down.

"Ahem. SO, it seems to keep ourselves from starving and living unsanitary, we will have to take up part time jobs." It took a second for everyone to process this in their brains. "WAIT WHAT!?!?"

Pein sighed. "Yes you morons, part time jobs." "But why un?" Deidara asked. "Because, our expenses are going to rise and we don't have any other way of covering it. So we're all getting part time jobs. Is that clear?" Everyone groaned. "I said. Is that clear?" Pein said raising her voice. "Yes Leader-sama." Everyone answered back in a monotone voice. 'God, what is this, Kindergarten?" Pein thought to herself.

"Now, since we are Akatsuki, it might be hard getting a job. But all we really have to do is find some shitty place that doesn't give a crap. As long as the pay's good, it doesn't matter what the job is. You take it. Understand?" A series of nods and grunts were heard.

"Good, now we'll all be getting jobs today. So, I suggest you make yourselves look presentable and meet outside in half an hour. Is that clear?" "Yes Leader-sama." "Good." With that, everyone separated their own ways to get ready.

A few minutes later, everyone was dressed and ready to go outside their hideout. "Good, looks like everyone managed to get dressed. Alright so here's the plan. If we go to Konoha, we can hang up these posters. Hopefully someone will see it and hire us." "Why are we hanging up posters if we're looking for jobs?" Sasori asked. "Well I figured it would be a lot easier if we just hung up posters saying that we can do any job. That way anyone will hire us." "Ooooh un." Deidara said in realization.

So of they went, to Konoha. When they got there, they split up into their usual two man team and went their separate ways. They hung up their posters anywhere they could find that had lots of people gathered around. It was about an 5 hours later that they all met at some random training ground and sat down to relax.

"I'm tired un! My feet hurt. I've been walking around all day hanging up posters, and no one has demanded a job yet. We're getting no where un." Deidara complained, rubbing her sore feet. Pein sighed. "I know I know. How could no one have a job for us to do? The posters clearly say 'will do any job'." "Don't worry everyone! If we all have hope (3) then everything will be okay!" Tobi said trying to cheer everybody up.

"Hey! You guys!" A voice said from behind them. Expecting an enemy, they quickly spun around and had their hands going towards their hidden kunai and/or shuriken. "Whoa didn't mean to startle you. You see, I was walking around town when I saw your poster. Is it true you'll do any job?" Relaxed, they moved to a normal standing position. "Yes it is. We'll do any job that you require. We hope to be paid fairly though." Pein responded smiling.

"Great cause I could really use some help." The voice belonged to none other than the nine tail fox jinchuriki. 'M-must resist capturing. World domination can wait, we have to earn money. Yeah we need money. Yeah…yeah' Pein thought trying to convince herself not to capture the jinchuriki standing **right in front of him**.

"You see I have this…friend. And he has been having a really reeeeeally bad time lately. And I figured maybe you guys could cheer him up." Naruto said smiling his foxy smile.

"Sure, anything for money un." Deidara said.

"Really!? Thanks guys! Follow me!" Naruto said turning and running off in some direction. They quickly followed, arriving at a small clearing next to a river. There next to the river, sat a man with long white hair. "Oi! Pervy sage! I got something that might cheer you up."

"I don't know Naruto. I've been really down lately, women keep rejecting me and Tsunade keeps on beating me half to death for peeking in the baths. I don't think anything can cheer me u-" Jiraiya said turning around.

His eyes suddenly widened when he saw what Naruto had brought him. The Akatsuki started getting nervous that the sage might recognize them. "Naruto they're the-!" Pein's eyes narrowed, as she slowly reached for a hidden kunai. "THEY'RE THE HOTTEST MOST GORGEOUS WOMEN I'VE EVER SEEN!!!" Jiraiya suddenly burst out. "What?" Pein said dumbfounded. The entire Akatsuki sweat dropped.

"I knew they would cheer you up, believe it!! I found their poster at the ramen shop, they'll do anything job you want for a reasonable price!" Naruto said bursting with happiness that his old sensei was finally lightening up. "Oh crap I'm late for training!" Naruto said in sudden realization. "I'll see ya later pervy sage!!" Naruto said waving as he ran off. Said pervy sage waved back at him before suddenly turning back to Pein.

"A-anything?" Jiraiya asked nose bleeding.

"Well…yeah." Pein responded now regretting the fact that she had put the word 'anything' on the poster. 'Fuck! I will not be molested by my former sensei. An old pervy one at that. Not to mention that he might recognize me. On the other hand…' Pein inwardly smirked at the new idea that had just taken shape in her head. 'Might be a little risky though.'

"Oh man this is gonna be great!" Jiraiya said walking up to the group. Pein smirked, "You seem like a smart man mister…?" Pein said as she leaned in close to the pervy sage. "J-jiraiya." He responded by blushing and nose bleeding at having Pein so close.

"Jiraiya…sama." Pein leaned in a little closer, smirking seductively. Jiraiya continued to nosebleed. 'S-such a hot woman, and she's literally 2 inches away! Oh man what to do, what to do?' Jiraiya thought as perverted thoughts ran through his mind. "I do hope you don't mind, but I can only allow two of my women to accompany you. You see, if I allowed you to have all of them, there wouldn't be any left to do the other jobs that people may ask for. And we kinda need the money. I do hope you don't mind Jiraiya-sama." Pein said topping it off with her cute pouty face, as she started to tear up. "I'm truly sorry. W-we're just so poor."

"No don't worry. I only really need two! There there." Jiraiya said as he embraced Pein. She snuggled into him making sure that he could feel her boobs, he reacted by nose bleeding once more.

The entire Akatsuki could not believe their eyes. Their mouths dropped to the floor. Since when was their leader such a master at manipulating and flirting? Not to mention a good actress.

Konan however, was not at all impressed. His jealousy rose as he saw his woman with their old sensei. 'Get your hands off her creep!! She's MY woman!! Whoa, it's weird being the man.'

'Heh heh. Too easy ya old perv. All I have to do is send off two of my minions to accompany him for awhile and I can mooch off loads of money. You poor pathetic little-' Pein's thoughts came to an end when she felt his hand drop. "Yes there there. It's alright. I'll take good care of you~." Her anger rose, as he continued to rub her butt. 'That fucking lowlife is actually feeling me up!? I will kill you!!'

She quickly broke out of the embrace and took a step back. It took everything she had not to kill him where he stood. "Well now that we understand each other I'll send two of my women to accompany you for the evening." She said quickly. "Deidara, Hidan." Pein said motioning to the two. As they walked to where their leader stood, Pein smiled. "These two will be accompanying you. I hope you have a fun time."

"WHAT!?" Deidara and Hidan yelled in sync. "You heard me. You two will accompany this handsome man for the evening. I do hope you have fun." Pein said smiling. 'You two WILL go with that pervy old freak or so help me I will rip your throats out and skin you alive. Is that clear!?' Pein threatened them both using her mind telepathy. 'Y-yes Leader-sama!'

Deidara and Hidan turned around to face the pervy old sage. "We would be honored to accompany you for the night Jiraiya-sama." They both smiled as best as they could. "Great! Let's get going then shall we?" He said placing his arms around them. "Y-yes of course Jiraiya-sama un." Deidara replied. 'Help me Jashin-sama!' Hidan mentally prayed as they were dragged off.

"Phew! I didn't think that would work out so well. Well what to do know?" Pein said as she turned around to face her minions. "What?" She said as she stared at their shocked faces. "You manipulated him so easily. How is that even possible?" Kakuzu said. "Oh it was nothing really. All I really had to do was use my womanly charm and I had him wrapped around my finger." She replied giggling.

"But you were a man before. How do you have womanly charm?" Sasori said. "Well I guess I had experience from being a sexy man with incredible charm?" Pein replied, smiling and shrugging.

"Well now we have to find another job for the rest of us. I think we might have luck if we-" "Pein…" Konan said finally speaking up. "Huh?" Pein said. Konan started to shake. "Umm, what's wrong Konan?" Pein said confused.

"How dare you let him touch you like that?!" Konan yelled finally bursting. "Uhh what?" She responded confused. "You let him hug you, and then you snuggle closer to him, purposely pushing your boobs onto him, not to mention that you let him feel you up!! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Umm oookay. Well first of all, I was strategizing. Second of all, don't act like you own me geez. Such a pain." She responded. 'Lol a pun!' Pein thought to herself.

"Oh! Bitch just got burned!" Itachi said snickering. "Holy shit! That was waaaay to out of character. This is emo Itachi we're talking about here! Change the topic before something else happens." Kakuzu said waving her arms up and down.

"B-but-!" "No she's right Konan. Shut up and deal. So what now guys?" Pein said interrupting Konan. "Well if we stay in one place then it'll make it easier for potential employers to find and hire us. I vote we stay here." Sasori suggested intelligently. "I agree!" Kisame said. "Here here!" "Tobi is a good girl!" "Okey dokey." **"Whatever."** "Hn."

Pein satisfied with their answers, nodded. They all sat down in various places in the clearing.

Though they hadn't known it, they were in for worst day of their lives, as two people walked up them holding on of their many posters they had scattered around the village.

"You guys the ones who put up these posters?"

Oh look! A retarded cliff hanger that makes no sense whatsoever. =m=

Well anyways, sorry for the long wait, but here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review, it makes a writer happy and encourages her to write the next chapter. And to write the next chapter quickly. ;D

Review please!

**I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in like forever!! Originally I was going to bore you to death with excuses because I was already about half way done with this chapter, but then my computer got a virus!! And when I got my computer back all my files were erased!! My documents, my pictures, and even my favorites, all gone. T___T It was a really long chapter too. Plus school started sooo anyways, here's another chapter, I hope people still read this. -___-**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto the Akatsuki would be full of sooooo much yaoi. And I would pick on Konan. Of course I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy~!**

"Oh M Gee!!" Tobi squealed with delight. "Ugh Tobi shut up un." Deidara grumbled.

It was the morning after they had all turned into girls, they were gathered at the dining table, and they were NOT happy. Hidan was bitching about her boobs, Kakuzu was trying to calculate how their expenses would be now that they were girls, and wasn't having much luck. Deidara was trying to eat her Super Sparkled Flakes but Tobi wouldn't shut up about how she solved 2+3 in crayon. RED crayon. Itachi was trying to stare off into space but Kisame was ranting about how she's worried about a new nickname for her. Sasori was trying to figure out how exactly she got boobs when he was transformed into a she. She was a puppet after all. Zetsu seemed to randomly be growing flowers everywhere no matter how many times she cut them off. Pein was sipping her morning coffee angered that her minions wouldn't shut up and her hair kept getting in her face. Because you see, ever since they turned into girls, their hair had grown to about shoulder length, if not longer. And unbeknownst to all, Konan was staring at everyone's boobs.

"OKAY SHUT UP!!" Pein finally yelled to her minions. Said minions immediately shut their mouths. "It's too early in the morning to hear you all bitch about your annoying dumbass problems." Pein grumbled.

"B-but Leader! What about my fucking rituals? What if I accidentally stab my boobs and develop fucking Breast Cancer!?" Hidan complained. "Shit. The expenses are gonna go through the roof. Girls need tampons and girly shit every month. Not to mention the increased risk of pregnancy now that we're all females, we'll be needing birth control. Damn this eternally horny organization. Not to mention-"

"OH MY GAAAWD!! LOOK LEADER-SAMA!! TOBI DID A MATH PROBLEM IN CRAYON!! **RED** CRAYON!!" Tobi yelled at the top of her voice, pointing to a piece of paper that had red scribble on it. "For the last time Tobi, shut the hell up before I blow you up un!!"

"But I have a real problem Leader!" Kisame said. "Now that I'm a girl my new nickname will probably The Little Mermaid!! Or worse, The Little Merfish!!" "Shut up and let me think about angsty emo stuff and killing Sasgay or whatever his name is." Itachi mumbled quietly.

"Can someone **please** get weed killer for these flowers?" The white half of Zetsu spoke. "**I swear to god they're ruining our image.**" The black half said.

"Ok seriously guys, how can I magically have boobs when I'm a puppet? You guys are human-"she looked at Kisame and Zetsu "Mostly. I mean, seriously, how do I grow wooden boobs? I am not a tree. I swear sometimes I wish I were a real-" "Boy?" Hidan interjected. "Well a girl but…HEY!!" Sasori said realizing what Hidan was saying.

"What? I think its pretty fucking obvious that Pinocchio here wants to be a real fucking boy. Oops I mean a real girl." Hidan giggled.

"YOU ARE DEAD." Sasori said throwing a kunai at her. Hidan was to busy laughing to dodge the kunai headed straight for her. "Holy shit!" She screamed when the kunai landed in her eye. "Oh my fuck! Do you know how much that fucking hurts!? Fuck!" Hidan pulled the kunai out of her head, revealing a bloody eye.

"Enough." Pein said to everyone. They didn't hear her, and continued to bicker (1). "I said," Pein started "ENOUGH!!" She yelled so loud everyone stopped what they were doing and sat down in terror.

"I don't have time for you stupid problems. Hidan! You won't develop cancer and you're immortal so who cares!?" "I fucking do-" Hidan started but was interrupted by Pein. "Kakuzu, we will figure out our new budget later. Tobi shut up and let Deidara eat. Kisame let Itachi be emo and stop worrying about a stupid nickname!!" "But I already get picked on a lot-" Kisame whined but was interrupted by Pein. "I don't care. Sasori, it doesn't matter how you got your boobs, you have em'. That's final. And Zetsu…I'm sure we can figure something out. Is that clear!?" "Yes Leader-sama" Everyone answered monotonously.

So as everyone finally settled down to eat their breakfast, Konan had wandering eyes. 'Holy crap I'm surrounded by boobs. Of all different shapes and sizes. It's like a dream come true…SHIT! No I will not be turned on by female body parts. I am a woman. A woman!' He looked down at his male body. 'Well on the inside at least.'

"Everybody, meeting in five minutes don't be late." Pein said as she got up and left, Konan following after.

A few moments of silence before everyone burst out giggling. "Five minutes eh? That's enough fucking time for those two to get down!" Hidan said. "Get down? Who the hell says that anymore un?" "You got a fucking problem with the way I fucking talk, bitch?" Deidara smirked. "You know if I was still a guy I would totally be beating the living crap out or you, but now that I'm a girl, I don't really care un." "FUCKING BI-"

"Anyways." Sasori said trying to change the subject.

"Hey don't you guys kinda feel bad for Leader?" Itachi said finally speaking up. "Whaddya mean un?" Deidara asked confused. "Well it's just that, it's plain obvious that those two are together, but now that they've switched genders, things are totally gonna be different for them, ya know?"

"Fucking elaborate." Hidan muttered. "Well, when Leader was a guy, he was obviously topping right? He's like a total seme." Everyone nodded. "But now that he is a she, Leader can't top anymore." Itachi said smirking. "Wha? Of course Leader can top. You don't have to be a man to be on top un." "You should fucking know about that." Hidan muttered. Deidara ignored her.

"Yes that's true Deidara." Itachi said. "But don't you think it's gonna be awkward for Leader to be the woman in the relationship? And Konan the man?" "TOBI DOESN'T UNDERSTAND!!" Tobi yelled cheerfully. "Go play with your crayons Tobi. This is grown up talk un." Deidara said. "Okey dokey sempai~!" And with that Tobi skipped off merrily.

"Anyways, yeah I know right? Its gonna be so awkward I bet they might not even do each other for like, ever!" Kisame exaggerated. "OMG you might be right." Sasori said agreeing. "Oh my Jashin you're right!" Hidan said in realization. Everyone else than started to agree. 'Crap.' Kisame thought. 'This is exactly how rumors start.'

"SEMPAI!!" Tobi ran in the room. "What is it now Tobi?" Deidara sighed. Tobi lifted her arm up revealing a flaming arm. "Holy shit un! Your arm's on fire! Quick pour water on it!" Deidara yelled to everyone. Sadly, the only one who had a drink was Kakuzu, and Hidan was the only one stupid enough to pour Kakuzu's tequila all over Tobi's arm. The flames quickly enlarged and started to land randomly all over the kitchen as Tobi was waving her arm up and down.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!! THAT WAS MY TEQUILA!! MY TEQUILA!!" Kakuzu yelled at the top of her voice. "Guys! The kitchen's on fire un!" The entire kitchen was up in flames. "Shit!" Everyone rushed out of the kitchen. "Crap what are we gonna do un!?" Kisame stepped forward. 'It's mine turn to shine bitch.' She quickly formed the correct hand signs and a waterfall of water gushed out her mouth, flooding the kitchen and hallway (2). The flames went out in a flash and everything was back to normal. Sort of.

"You couldn't have done that earlier!?" Kakuzu yelled at Kisame. "The kitchen is burnt everywhere, do you know what that means?" She said pointing a finger at Kisame. "Uhh well noooo…" Kisame fidgeted. "That means that I'm going to have to pay for this!! Do you have any idea, what this is going to cost me?!?!" "Well sorrrry!"

While the two were arguing, the other Akatsuki members were coughing out the water they had swallowed. "Ugh. Fuck Kisame, didn't know you could fucking produce a lake out of yer flippin' mouth." Hidan mumbled. "AND YOU!" Kakuzu said pointing his finger at Hidan. "What the fuck did I do now?" "Are you kidding me!? Are you stupid enough not to know that tequila **does not **put out fire!?" "Are you calling me a fucking retard!?" Hidan yelled back. "No shit retard!!"

"Enough." Itachi said. "We got bigger problems to worry about then Hidan's stupidity." "Hey-!"

"**WHAT THE FUCK!?**" "What in the world!?" Both sides of Zetsu said simultaneously. Zetsu was now covered from head to toe in flowers, all of different colors. "Check it out, looks like Zetsu got watered un." Deidara smirked at his own retarded joke. "How could you do this Hidan?" "**I'm going to fucking kill you Hidan.**" Zetsu said. "Why is everyone fucking mad at me!? I'm not the one who came running in with his arm on fucking fire!!"

Everyone then came to the same realization, and turned to Tobi with a murderous look in their eyes. "Wh-why is everyone staring at Tobi like that?" Tobi asked backing away slowly. "How the hell did your arm catch on fire when you were only gone for 20 seconds un!?" Deidara yelled at Tobi. "Ah! That's because Tobi ran into a wall so Tobi got mad and tried to set the wall on fire, but the lighter wouldn't work, so Tobi tried to fix it, but it lit Tobi's arm on fir!" She said lifting her arm up to reveal a now burned arm. "Ouch." Sasori said looking at the nasty burns.

"Holy crap we got a meeting to go to un!" Deidara said remembering.

"Shit!" Hidan said. "The last time I was fucking late to a meeting, Leader put laxatives in my food for a whole month!" Everyone gaped in horror. "See ya!" Itachi said zipping past them. "Maybe if I'm first, he'll let me go un!" Deidara said running off.

Suddenly, everyone had the same idea. If they were the first one to the meeting, maybe Leader won't kill them. With that, they glanced at each other before zooming off.

"Move the fuck out the way Tobi!!" Hidan yelled running. Tobi shook her head. "If Tobi doesn't make it to this meeting, Tobi knows that Leader-sama will break all his crayons!! He err she will!!"

"Move! I wanna live!" Kisame said shoving past them. "Damn that mother fucking giant fishstick!!" Hidan cursed to herself. "I will not die either." Sasori said using her large metal wings to push them aside. "Excuse me." "**MOVE. I WILL EAT YOU.**" Zetsu said using her giant venus fly trap head to chomp her way through. "Hey no fair Zetsu-sempai!! Tobi doesn't grow plants from her head!" "See ya." Kakuzu said as she suddenly dashed by them with amazing speed. Hidan gaped in shock. "The fuck!? Since when does that bastard run fast!?" She looked at Tobi. "Fuck, at this rate I'll be fucking eating laxatives for another month. What a bitch man."

As he turned the corner, Hidan realized that she only had 5 seconds left before she was officially late to the meeting. 'Fuck. I will **not** be the last fucking one!' With all the speed she could conjure up, Hidan ran as fast as she possibly could, straight into the meeting room and into her chair.

"Good looks like everyone made it on time." Pein said eyeing everyone. As everyone was coughing and trying to catch their breath from running, Tobi finally made it in. "T-tobi's here Leader-sama!!" Tobi managed to cough out. "Tobi you are exactly 3.7 seconds late. You will be punished." "B-but Leader-sama-!" Tobi whined. "No buts. Sit down, I'll deal with you later."

"Ok so. As you all know, our entire organization seems to have been…gender bended. As of today, our expenses will be piling up." Kakuzu groaned at this. 'Great, just what I need. More bad luck.' She rubbed temples trying to calm down.

"Ahem. SO, it seems to keep ourselves from starving and living unsanitary, we will have to take up part time jobs." It took a second for everyone to process this in their brains. "WAIT WHAT!?!?"

Pein sighed. "Yes you morons, part time jobs." "But why un?" Deidara asked. "Because, our expenses are going to rise and we don't have any other way of covering it. So we're all getting part time jobs. Is that clear?" Everyone groaned. "I said. Is that clear?" Pein said raising her voice. "Yes Leader-sama." Everyone answered back in a monotone voice. 'God, what is this, Kindergarten?" Pein thought to herself.

"Now, since we are Akatsuki, it might be hard getting a job. But all we really have to do is find some shitty place that doesn't give a crap. As long as the pay's good, it doesn't matter what the job is. You take it. Understand?" A series of nods and grunts were heard.

"Good, now we'll all be getting jobs today. So, I suggest you make yourselves look presentable and meet outside in half an hour. Is that clear?" "Yes Leader-sama." "Good." With that, everyone separated their own ways to get ready.

A few minutes later, everyone was dressed and ready to go outside their hideout. "Good, looks like everyone managed to get dressed. Alright so here's the plan. If we go to Konoha, we can hang up these posters. Hopefully someone will see it and hire us." "Why are we hanging up posters if we're looking for jobs?" Sasori asked. "Well I figured it would be a lot easier if we just hung up posters saying that we can do any job. That way anyone will hire us." "Ooooh un." Deidara said in realization.

So of they went, to Konoha. When they got there, they split up into their usual two man team and went their separate ways. They hung up their posters anywhere they could find that had lots of people gathered around. It was about an 5 hours later that they all met at some random training ground and sat down to relax.

"I'm tired un! My feet hurt. I've been walking around all day hanging up posters, and no one has demanded a job yet. We're getting no where un." Deidara complained, rubbing her sore feet. Pein sighed. "I know I know. How could no one have a job for us to do? The posters clearly say 'will do any job'." "Don't worry everyone! If we all have hope (3) then everything will be okay!" Tobi said trying to cheer everybody up.

"Hey! You guys!" A voice said from behind them. Expecting an enemy, they quickly spun around and had their hands going towards their hidden kunai and/or shuriken. "Whoa didn't mean to startle you. You see, I was walking around town when I saw your poster. Is it true you'll do any job?" Relaxed, they moved to a normal standing position. "Yes it is. We'll do any job that you require. We hope to be paid fairly though." Pein responded smiling.

"Great cause I could really use some help." The voice belonged to none other than the nine tail fox jinchuriki. 'M-must resist capturing. World domination can wait, we have to earn money. Yeah we need money. Yeah…yeah' Pein thought trying to convince herself not to capture the jinchuriki standing **right in front of him**.

"You see I have this…friend. And he has been having a really reeeeeally bad time lately. And I figured maybe you guys could cheer him up." Naruto said smiling his foxy smile.

"Sure, anything for money un." Deidara said.

"Really!? Thanks guys! Follow me!" Naruto said turning and running off in some direction. They quickly followed, arriving at a small clearing next to a river. There next to the river, sat a man with long white hair. "Oi! Pervy sage! I got something that might cheer you up."

"I don't know Naruto. I've been really down lately, women keep rejecting me and Tsunade keeps on beating me half to death for peeking in the baths. I don't think anything can cheer me u-" Jiraiya said turning around.

His eyes suddenly widened when he saw what Naruto had brought him. The Akatsuki started getting nervous that the sage might recognize them. "Naruto they're the-!" Pein's eyes narrowed, as she slowly reached for a hidden kunai. "THEY'RE THE HOTTEST MOST GORGEOUS WOMEN I'VE EVER SEEN!!!" Jiraiya suddenly burst out. "What?" Pein said dumbfounded. The entire Akatsuki sweat dropped.

"I knew they would cheer you up, believe it!! I found their poster at the ramen shop, they'll do anything job you want for a reasonable price!" Naruto said bursting with happiness that his old sensei was finally lightening up. "Oh crap I'm late for training!" Naruto said in sudden realization. "I'll see ya later pervy sage!!" Naruto said waving as he ran off. Said pervy sage waved back at him before suddenly turning back to Pein.

"A-anything?" Jiraiya asked nose bleeding.

"Well…yeah." Pein responded now regretting the fact that she had put the word 'anything' on the poster. 'Fuck! I will not be molested by my former sensei. An old pervy one at that. Not to mention that he might recognize me. On the other hand…' Pein inwardly smirked at the new idea that had just taken shape in her head. 'Might be a little risky though.'

"Oh man this is gonna be great!" Jiraiya said walking up to the group. Pein smirked, "You seem like a smart man mister…?" Pein said as she leaned in close to the pervy sage. "J-jiraiya." He responded by blushing and nose bleeding at having Pein so close.

"Jiraiya…sama." Pein leaned in a little closer, smirking seductively. Jiraiya continued to nosebleed. 'S-such a hot woman, and she's literally 2 inches away! Oh man what to do, what to do?' Jiraiya thought as perverted thoughts ran through his mind. "I do hope you don't mind, but I can only allow two of my women to accompany you. You see, if I allowed you to have all of them, there wouldn't be any left to do the other jobs that people may ask for. And we kinda need the money. I do hope you don't mind Jiraiya-sama." Pein said topping it off with her cute pouty face, as she started to tear up. "I'm truly sorry. W-we're just so poor."

"No don't worry. I only really need two! There there." Jiraiya said as he embraced Pein. She snuggled into him making sure that he could feel her boobs, he reacted by nose bleeding once more.

The entire Akatsuki could not believe their eyes. Their mouths dropped to the floor. Since when was their leader such a master at manipulating and flirting? Not to mention a good actress.

Konan however, was not at all impressed. His jealousy rose as he saw his woman with their old sensei. 'Get your hands off her creep!! She's MY woman!! Whoa, it's weird being the man.'

'Heh heh. Too easy ya old perv. All I have to do is send off two of my minions to accompany him for awhile and I can mooch off loads of money. You poor pathetic little-' Pein's thoughts came to an end when she felt his hand drop. "Yes there there. It's alright. I'll take good care of you~." Her anger rose, as he continued to rub her butt. 'That fucking lowlife is actually feeling me up!? I will kill you!!'

She quickly broke out of the embrace and took a step back. It took everything she had not to kill him where he stood. "Well now that we understand each other I'll send two of my women to accompany you for the evening." She said quickly. "Deidara, Hidan." Pein said motioning to the two. As they walked to where their leader stood, Pein smiled. "These two will be accompanying you. I hope you have a fun time."

"WHAT!?" Deidara and Hidan yelled in sync. "You heard me. You two will accompany this handsome man for the evening. I do hope you have fun." Pein said smiling. 'You two WILL go with that pervy old freak or so help me I will rip your throats out and skin you alive. Is that clear!?' Pein threatened them both using her mind telepathy. 'Y-yes Leader-sama!'

Deidara and Hidan turned around to face the pervy old sage. "We would be honored to accompany you for the night Jiraiya-sama." They both smiled as best as they could. "Great! Let's get going then shall we?" He said placing his arms around them. "Y-yes of course Jiraiya-sama un." Deidara replied. 'Help me Jashin-sama!' Hidan mentally prayed as they were dragged off.

"Phew! I didn't think that would work out so well. Well what to do know?" Pein said as she turned around to face her minions. "What?" She said as she stared at their shocked faces. "You manipulated him so easily. How is that even possible?" Kakuzu said. "Oh it was nothing really. All I really had to do was use my womanly charm and I had him wrapped around my finger." She replied giggling.

"But you were a man before. How do you have womanly charm?" Sasori said. "Well I guess I had experience from being a sexy man with incredible charm?" Pein replied, smiling and shrugging.

"Well now we have to find another job for the rest of us. I think we might have luck if we-" "Pein…" Konan said finally speaking up. "Huh?" Pein said. Konan started to shake. "Umm, what's wrong Konan?" Pein said confused.

"How dare you let him touch you like that?!" Konan yelled finally bursting. "Uhh what?" She responded confused. "You let him hug you, and then you snuggle closer to him, purposely pushing your boobs onto him, not to mention that you let him feel you up!! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Umm oookay. Well first of all, I was strategizing. Second of all, don't act like you own me geez. Such a pain." She responded. 'Lol a pun!' Pein thought to herself.

"Oh! Bitch just got burned!" Itachi said snickering. "Holy shit! That was waaaay to out of character. This is emo Itachi we're talking about here! Change the topic before something else happens." Kakuzu said waving her arms up and down.

"B-but-!" "No she's right Konan. Shut up and deal. So what now guys?" Pein said interrupting Konan. "Well if we stay in one place then it'll make it easier for potential employers to find and hire us. I vote we stay here." Sasori suggested intelligently. "I agree!" Kisame said. "Here here!" "Tobi is a good girl!" "Okey dokey." **"Whatever."** "Hn."

Pein satisfied with their answers, nodded. They all sat down in various places in the clearing.

Though they hadn't known it, they were in for worst day of their lives, as two people walked up them holding on of their many posters they had scattered around the village.

"You guys the ones who put up these posters?"

Oh look! A retarded cliff hanger that makes no sense whatsoever. =m=

Well anyways, sorry for the long wait, but here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review, it makes a writer happy and encourages her to write the next chapter. And to write the next chapter quickly. ;D

Review please!

**I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in like forever!! Originally I was going to bore you to death with excuses because I was already about half way done with this chapter, but then my computer got a virus!! And when I got my computer back all my files were erased!! My documents, my pictures, and even my favorites, all gone. T___T It was a really long chapter too. Plus school started sooo anyways, here's another chapter, I hope people still read this. -___-**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto the Akatsuki would be full of sooooo much yaoi. And I would pick on Konan. Of course I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy~!**

"Oh M Gee!!" Tobi squealed with delight. "Ugh Tobi shut up un." Deidara grumbled.

It was the morning after they had all turned into girls, they were gathered at the dining table, and they were NOT happy. Hidan was bitching about her boobs, Kakuzu was trying to calculate how their expenses would be now that they were girls, and wasn't having much luck. Deidara was trying to eat her Super Sparkled Flakes but Tobi wouldn't shut up about how she solved 2+3 in crayon. RED crayon. Itachi was trying to stare off into space but Kisame was ranting about how she's worried about a new nickname for her. Sasori was trying to figure out how exactly she got boobs when he was transformed into a she. She was a puppet after all. Zetsu seemed to randomly be growing flowers everywhere no matter how many times she cut them off. Pein was sipping her morning coffee angered that her minions wouldn't shut up and her hair kept getting in her face. Because you see, ever since they turned into girls, their hair had grown to about shoulder length, if not longer. And unbeknownst to all, Konan was staring at everyone's boobs.

"OKAY SHUT UP!!" Pein finally yelled to her minions. Said minions immediately shut their mouths. "It's too early in the morning to hear you all bitch about your annoying dumbass problems." Pein grumbled.

"B-but Leader! What about my fucking rituals? What if I accidentally stab my boobs and develop fucking Breast Cancer!?" Hidan complained. "Shit. The expenses are gonna go through the roof. Girls need tampons and girly shit every month. Not to mention the increased risk of pregnancy now that we're all females, we'll be needing birth control. Damn this eternally horny organization. Not to mention-"

"OH MY GAAAWD!! LOOK LEADER-SAMA!! TOBI DID A MATH PROBLEM IN CRAYON!! **RED** CRAYON!!" Tobi yelled at the top of her voice, pointing to a piece of paper that had red scribble on it. "For the last time Tobi, shut the hell up before I blow you up un!!"

"But I have a real problem Leader!" Kisame said. "Now that I'm a girl my new nickname will probably The Little Mermaid!! Or worse, The Little Merfish!!" "Shut up and let me think about angsty emo stuff and killing Sasgay or whatever his name is." Itachi mumbled quietly.

"Can someone **please** get weed killer for these flowers?" The white half of Zetsu spoke. "**I swear to god they're ruining our image.**" The black half said.

"Ok seriously guys, how can I magically have boobs when I'm a puppet? You guys are human-"she looked at Kisame and Zetsu "Mostly. I mean, seriously, how do I grow wooden boobs? I am not a tree. I swear sometimes I wish I were a real-" "Boy?" Hidan interjected. "Well a girl but…HEY!!" Sasori said realizing what Hidan was saying.

"What? I think its pretty fucking obvious that Pinocchio here wants to be a real fucking boy. Oops I mean a real girl." Hidan giggled.

"YOU ARE DEAD." Sasori said throwing a kunai at her. Hidan was to busy laughing to dodge the kunai headed straight for her. "Holy shit!" She screamed when the kunai landed in her eye. "Oh my fuck! Do you know how much that fucking hurts!? Fuck!" Hidan pulled the kunai out of her head, revealing a bloody eye.

"Enough." Pein said to everyone. They didn't hear her, and continued to bicker (1). "I said," Pein started "ENOUGH!!" She yelled so loud everyone stopped what they were doing and sat down in terror.

"I don't have time for you stupid problems. Hidan! You won't develop cancer and you're immortal so who cares!?" "I fucking do-" Hidan started but was interrupted by Pein. "Kakuzu, we will figure out our new budget later. Tobi shut up and let Deidara eat. Kisame let Itachi be emo and stop worrying about a stupid nickname!!" "But I already get picked on a lot-" Kisame whined but was interrupted by Pein. "I don't care. Sasori, it doesn't matter how you got your boobs, you have em'. That's final. And Zetsu…I'm sure we can figure something out. Is that clear!?" "Yes Leader-sama" Everyone answered monotonously.

So as everyone finally settled down to eat their breakfast, Konan had wandering eyes. 'Holy crap I'm surrounded by boobs. Of all different shapes and sizes. It's like a dream come true…SHIT! No I will not be turned on by female body parts. I am a woman. A woman!' He looked down at his male body. 'Well on the inside at least.'

"Everybody, meeting in five minutes don't be late." Pein said as she got up and left, Konan following after.

A few moments of silence before everyone burst out giggling. "Five minutes eh? That's enough fucking time for those two to get down!" Hidan said. "Get down? Who the hell says that anymore un?" "You got a fucking problem with the way I fucking talk, bitch?" Deidara smirked. "You know if I was still a guy I would totally be beating the living crap out or you, but now that I'm a girl, I don't really care un." "FUCKING BI-"

"Anyways." Sasori said trying to change the subject.

"Hey don't you guys kinda feel bad for Leader?" Itachi said finally speaking up. "Whaddya mean un?" Deidara asked confused. "Well it's just that, it's plain obvious that those two are together, but now that they've switched genders, things are totally gonna be different for them, ya know?"

"Fucking elaborate." Hidan muttered. "Well, when Leader was a guy, he was obviously topping right? He's like a total seme." Everyone nodded. "But now that he is a she, Leader can't top anymore." Itachi said smirking. "Wha? Of course Leader can top. You don't have to be a man to be on top un." "You should fucking know about that." Hidan muttered. Deidara ignored her.

"Yes that's true Deidara." Itachi said. "But don't you think it's gonna be awkward for Leader to be the woman in the relationship? And Konan the man?" "TOBI DOESN'T UNDERSTAND!!" Tobi yelled cheerfully. "Go play with your crayons Tobi. This is grown up talk un." Deidara said. "Okey dokey sempai~!" And with that Tobi skipped off merrily.

"Anyways, yeah I know right? Its gonna be so awkward I bet they might not even do each other for like, ever!" Kisame exaggerated. "OMG you might be right." Sasori said agreeing. "Oh my Jashin you're right!" Hidan said in realization. Everyone else than started to agree. 'Crap.' Kisame thought. 'This is exactly how rumors start.'

"SEMPAI!!" Tobi ran in the room. "What is it now Tobi?" Deidara sighed. Tobi lifted her arm up revealing a flaming arm. "Holy shit un! Your arm's on fire! Quick pour water on it!" Deidara yelled to everyone. Sadly, the only one who had a drink was Kakuzu, and Hidan was the only one stupid enough to pour Kakuzu's tequila all over Tobi's arm. The flames quickly enlarged and started to land randomly all over the kitchen as Tobi was waving her arm up and down.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!! THAT WAS MY TEQUILA!! MY TEQUILA!!" Kakuzu yelled at the top of her voice. "Guys! The kitchen's on fire un!" The entire kitchen was up in flames. "Shit!" Everyone rushed out of the kitchen. "Crap what are we gonna do un!?" Kisame stepped forward. 'It's mine turn to shine bitch.' She quickly formed the correct hand signs and a waterfall of water gushed out her mouth, flooding the kitchen and hallway (2). The flames went out in a flash and everything was back to normal. Sort of.

"You couldn't have done that earlier!?" Kakuzu yelled at Kisame. "The kitchen is burnt everywhere, do you know what that means?" She said pointing a finger at Kisame. "Uhh well noooo…" Kisame fidgeted. "That means that I'm going to have to pay for this!! Do you have any idea, what this is going to cost me?!?!" "Well sorrrry!"

While the two were arguing, the other Akatsuki members were coughing out the water they had swallowed. "Ugh. Fuck Kisame, didn't know you could fucking produce a lake out of yer flippin' mouth." Hidan mumbled. "AND YOU!" Kakuzu said pointing his finger at Hidan. "What the fuck did I do now?" "Are you kidding me!? Are you stupid enough not to know that tequila **does not **put out fire!?" "Are you calling me a fucking retard!?" Hidan yelled back. "No shit retard!!"

"Enough." Itachi said. "We got bigger problems to worry about then Hidan's stupidity." "Hey-!"

"**WHAT THE FUCK!?**" "What in the world!?" Both sides of Zetsu said simultaneously. Zetsu was now covered from head to toe in flowers, all of different colors. "Check it out, looks like Zetsu got watered un." Deidara smirked at his own retarded joke. "How could you do this Hidan?" "**I'm going to fucking kill you Hidan.**" Zetsu said. "Why is everyone fucking mad at me!? I'm not the one who came running in with his arm on fucking fire!!"

Everyone then came to the same realization, and turned to Tobi with a murderous look in their eyes. "Wh-why is everyone staring at Tobi like that?" Tobi asked backing away slowly. "How the hell did your arm catch on fire when you were only gone for 20 seconds un!?" Deidara yelled at Tobi. "Ah! That's because Tobi ran into a wall so Tobi got mad and tried to set the wall on fire, but the lighter wouldn't work, so Tobi tried to fix it, but it lit Tobi's arm on fir!" She said lifting her arm up to reveal a now burned arm. "Ouch." Sasori said looking at the nasty burns.

"Holy crap we got a meeting to go to un!" Deidara said remembering.

"Shit!" Hidan said. "The last time I was fucking late to a meeting, Leader put laxatives in my food for a whole month!" Everyone gaped in horror. "See ya!" Itachi said zipping past them. "Maybe if I'm first, he'll let me go un!" Deidara said running off.

Suddenly, everyone had the same idea. If they were the first one to the meeting, maybe Leader won't kill them. With that, they glanced at each other before zooming off.

"Move the fuck out the way Tobi!!" Hidan yelled running. Tobi shook her head. "If Tobi doesn't make it to this meeting, Tobi knows that Leader-sama will break all his crayons!! He err she will!!"

"Move! I wanna live!" Kisame said shoving past them. "Damn that mother fucking giant fishstick!!" Hidan cursed to herself. "I will not die either." Sasori said using her large metal wings to push them aside. "Excuse me." "**MOVE. I WILL EAT YOU.**" Zetsu said using her giant venus fly trap head to chomp her way through. "Hey no fair Zetsu-sempai!! Tobi doesn't grow plants from her head!" "See ya." Kakuzu said as she suddenly dashed by them with amazing speed. Hidan gaped in shock. "The fuck!? Since when does that bastard run fast!?" She looked at Tobi. "Fuck, at this rate I'll be fucking eating laxatives for another month. What a bitch man."

As he turned the corner, Hidan realized that she only had 5 seconds left before she was officially late to the meeting. 'Fuck. I will **not** be the last fucking one!' With all the speed she could conjure up, Hidan ran as fast as she possibly could, straight into the meeting room and into her chair.

"Good looks like everyone made it on time." Pein said eyeing everyone. As everyone was coughing and trying to catch their breath from running, Tobi finally made it in. "T-tobi's here Leader-sama!!" Tobi managed to cough out. "Tobi you are exactly 3.7 seconds late. You will be punished." "B-but Leader-sama-!" Tobi whined. "No buts. Sit down, I'll deal with you later."

"Ok so. As you all know, our entire organization seems to have been…gender bended. As of today, our expenses will be piling up." Kakuzu groaned at this. 'Great, just what I need. More bad luck.' She rubbed temples trying to calm down.

"Ahem. SO, it seems to keep ourselves from starving and living unsanitary, we will have to take up part time jobs." It took a second for everyone to process this in their brains. "WAIT WHAT!?!?"

Pein sighed. "Yes you morons, part time jobs." "But why un?" Deidara asked. "Because, our expenses are going to rise and we don't have any other way of covering it. So we're all getting part time jobs. Is that clear?" Everyone groaned. "I said. Is that clear?" Pein said raising her voice. "Yes Leader-sama." Everyone answered back in a monotone voice. 'God, what is this, Kindergarten?" Pein thought to herself.

"Now, since we are Akatsuki, it might be hard getting a job. But all we really have to do is find some shitty place that doesn't give a crap. As long as the pay's good, it doesn't matter what the job is. You take it. Understand?" A series of nods and grunts were heard.

"Good, now we'll all be getting jobs today. So, I suggest you make yourselves look presentable and meet outside in half an hour. Is that clear?" "Yes Leader-sama." "Good." With that, everyone separated their own ways to get ready.

A few minutes later, everyone was dressed and ready to go outside their hideout. "Good, looks like everyone managed to get dressed. Alright so here's the plan. If we go to Konoha, we can hang up these posters. Hopefully someone will see it and hire us." "Why are we hanging up posters if we're looking for jobs?" Sasori asked. "Well I figured it would be a lot easier if we just hung up posters saying that we can do any job. That way anyone will hire us." "Ooooh un." Deidara said in realization.

So of they went, to Konoha. When they got there, they split up into their usual two man team and went their separate ways. They hung up their posters anywhere they could find that had lots of people gathered around. It was about an 5 hours later that they all met at some random training ground and sat down to relax.

"I'm tired un! My feet hurt. I've been walking around all day hanging up posters, and no one has demanded a job yet. We're getting no where un." Deidara complained, rubbing her sore feet. Pein sighed. "I know I know. How could no one have a job for us to do? The posters clearly say 'will do any job'." "Don't worry everyone! If we all have hope (3) then everything will be okay!" Tobi said trying to cheer everybody up.

"Hey! You guys!" A voice said from behind them. Expecting an enemy, they quickly spun around and had their hands going towards their hidden kunai and/or shuriken. "Whoa didn't mean to startle you. You see, I was walking around town when I saw your poster. Is it true you'll do any job?" Relaxed, they moved to a normal standing position. "Yes it is. We'll do any job that you require. We hope to be paid fairly though." Pein responded smiling.

"Great cause I could really use some help." The voice belonged to none other than the nine tail fox jinchuriki. 'M-must resist capturing. World domination can wait, we have to earn money. Yeah we need money. Yeah…yeah' Pein thought trying to convince herself not to capture the jinchuriki standing **right in front of him**.

"You see I have this…friend. And he has been having a really reeeeeally bad time lately. And I figured maybe you guys could cheer him up." Naruto said smiling his foxy smile.

"Sure, anything for money un." Deidara said.

"Really!? Thanks guys! Follow me!" Naruto said turning and running off in some direction. They quickly followed, arriving at a small clearing next to a river. There next to the river, sat a man with long white hair. "Oi! Pervy sage! I got something that might cheer you up."

"I don't know Naruto. I've been really down lately, women keep rejecting me and Tsunade keeps on beating me half to death for peeking in the baths. I don't think anything can cheer me u-" Jiraiya said turning around.

His eyes suddenly widened when he saw what Naruto had brought him. The Akatsuki started getting nervous that the sage might recognize them. "Naruto they're the-!" Pein's eyes narrowed, as she slowly reached for a hidden kunai. "THEY'RE THE HOTTEST MOST GORGEOUS WOMEN I'VE EVER SEEN!!!" Jiraiya suddenly burst out. "What?" Pein said dumbfounded. The entire Akatsuki sweat dropped.

"I knew they would cheer you up, believe it!! I found their poster at the ramen shop, they'll do anything job you want for a reasonable price!" Naruto said bursting with happiness that his old sensei was finally lightening up. "Oh crap I'm late for training!" Naruto said in sudden realization. "I'll see ya later pervy sage!!" Naruto said waving as he ran off. Said pervy sage waved back at him before suddenly turning back to Pein.

"A-anything?" Jiraiya asked nose bleeding.

"Well…yeah." Pein responded now regretting the fact that she had put the word 'anything' on the poster. 'Fuck! I will not be molested by my former sensei. An old pervy one at that. Not to mention that he might recognize me. On the other hand…' Pein inwardly smirked at the new idea that had just taken shape in her head. 'Might be a little risky though.'

"Oh man this is gonna be great!" Jiraiya said walking up to the group. Pein smirked, "You seem like a smart man mister…?" Pein said as she leaned in close to the pervy sage. "J-jiraiya." He responded by blushing and nose bleeding at having Pein so close.

"Jiraiya…sama." Pein leaned in a little closer, smirking seductively. Jiraiya continued to nosebleed. 'S-such a hot woman, and she's literally 2 inches away! Oh man what to do, what to do?' Jiraiya thought as perverted thoughts ran through his mind. "I do hope you don't mind, but I can only allow two of my women to accompany you. You see, if I allowed you to have all of them, there wouldn't be any left to do the other jobs that people may ask for. And we kinda need the money. I do hope you don't mind Jiraiya-sama." Pein said topping it off with her cute pouty face, as she started to tear up. "I'm truly sorry. W-we're just so poor."

"No don't worry. I only really need two! There there." Jiraiya said as he embraced Pein. She snuggled into him making sure that he could feel her boobs, he reacted by nose bleeding once more.

The entire Akatsuki could not believe their eyes. Their mouths dropped to the floor. Since when was their leader such a master at manipulating and flirting? Not to mention a good actress.

Konan however, was not at all impressed. His jealousy rose as he saw his woman with their old sensei. 'Get your hands off her creep!! She's MY woman!! Whoa, it's weird being the man.'

'Heh heh. Too easy ya old perv. All I have to do is send off two of my minions to accompany him for awhile and I can mooch off loads of money. You poor pathetic little-' Pein's thoughts came to an end when she felt his hand drop. "Yes there there. It's alright. I'll take good care of you~." Her anger rose, as he continued to rub her butt. 'That fucking lowlife is actually feeling me up!? I will kill you!!'

She quickly broke out of the embrace and took a step back. It took everything she had not to kill him where he stood. "Well now that we understand each other I'll send two of my women to accompany you for the evening." She said quickly. "Deidara, Hidan." Pein said motioning to the two. As they walked to where their leader stood, Pein smiled. "These two will be accompanying you. I hope you have a fun time."

"WHAT!?" Deidara and Hidan yelled in sync. "You heard me. You two will accompany this handsome man for the evening. I do hope you have fun." Pein said smiling. 'You two WILL go with that pervy old freak or so help me I will rip your throats out and skin you alive. Is that clear!?' Pein threatened them both using her mind telepathy. 'Y-yes Leader-sama!'

Deidara and Hidan turned around to face the pervy old sage. "We would be honored to accompany you for the night Jiraiya-sama." They both smiled as best as they could. "Great! Let's get going then shall we?" He said placing his arms around them. "Y-yes of course Jiraiya-sama un." Deidara replied. 'Help me Jashin-sama!' Hidan mentally prayed as they were dragged off.

"Phew! I didn't think that would work out so well. Well what to do know?" Pein said as she turned around to face her minions. "What?" She said as she stared at their shocked faces. "You manipulated him so easily. How is that even possible?" Kakuzu said. "Oh it was nothing really. All I really had to do was use my womanly charm and I had him wrapped around my finger." She replied giggling.

"But you were a man before. How do you have womanly charm?" Sasori said. "Well I guess I had experience from being a sexy man with incredible charm?" Pein replied, smiling and shrugging.

"Well now we have to find another job for the rest of us. I think we might have luck if we-" "Pein…" Konan said finally speaking up. "Huh?" Pein said. Konan started to shake. "Umm, what's wrong Konan?" Pein said confused.

"How dare you let him touch you like that?!" Konan yelled finally bursting. "Uhh what?" She responded confused. "You let him hug you, and then you snuggle closer to him, purposely pushing your boobs onto him, not to mention that you let him feel you up!! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Umm oookay. Well first of all, I was strategizing. Second of all, don't act like you own me geez. Such a pain." She responded. 'Lol a pun!' Pein thought to herself.

"Oh! Bitch just got burned!" Itachi said snickering. "Holy shit! That was waaaay to out of character. This is emo Itachi we're talking about here! Change the topic before something else happens." Kakuzu said waving her arms up and down.

"B-but-!" "No she's right Konan. Shut up and deal. So what now guys?" Pein said interrupting Konan. "Well if we stay in one place then it'll make it easier for potential employers to find and hire us. I vote we stay here." Sasori suggested intelligently. "I agree!" Kisame said. "Here here!" "Tobi is a good girl!" "Okey dokey." **"Whatever."** "Hn."

Pein satisfied with their answers, nodded. They all sat down in various places in the clearing.

Though they hadn't known it, they were in for worst day of their lives, as two people walked up them holding on of their many posters they had scattered around the village.

"You guys the ones who put up these posters?"

Oh look! A retarded cliff hanger that makes no sense whatsoever. =m=

Well anyways, sorry for the long wait, but here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review, it makes a writer happy and encourages her to write the next chapter. And to write the next chapter quickly. ;D

Review please!

**I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in like forever!! Originally I was going to bore you to death with excuses because I was already about half way done with this chapter, but then my computer got a virus!! And when I got my computer back all my files were erased!! My documents, my pictures, and even my favorites, all gone. T___T It was a really long chapter too. Plus school started sooo anyways, here's another chapter, I hope people still read this. -___-**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto the Akatsuki would be full of sooooo much yaoi. And I would pick on Konan. Of course I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy~!**

"Oh M Gee!!" Tobi squealed with delight. "Ugh Tobi shut up un." Deidara grumbled.

It was the morning after they had all turned into girls, they were gathered at the dining table, and they were NOT happy. Hidan was bitching about her boobs, Kakuzu was trying to calculate how their expenses would be now that they were girls, and wasn't having much luck. Deidara was trying to eat her Super Sparkled Flakes but Tobi wouldn't shut up about how she solved 2+3 in crayon. RED crayon. Itachi was trying to stare off into space but Kisame was ranting about how she's worried about a new nickname for her. Sasori was trying to figure out how exactly she got boobs when he was transformed into a she. She was a puppet after all. Zetsu seemed to randomly be growing flowers everywhere no matter how many times she cut them off. Pein was sipping her morning coffee angered that her minions wouldn't shut up and her hair kept getting in her face. Because you see, ever since they turned into girls, their hair had grown to about shoulder length, if not longer. And unbeknownst to all, Konan was staring at everyone's boobs.

"OKAY SHUT UP!!" Pein finally yelled to her minions. Said minions immediately shut their mouths. "It's too early in the morning to hear you all bitch about your annoying dumbass problems." Pein grumbled.

"B-but Leader! What about my fucking rituals? What if I accidentally stab my boobs and develop fucking Breast Cancer!?" Hidan complained. "Shit. The expenses are gonna go through the roof. Girls need tampons and girly shit every month. Not to mention the increased risk of pregnancy now that we're all females, we'll be needing birth control. Damn this eternally horny organization. Not to mention-"

"OH MY GAAAWD!! LOOK LEADER-SAMA!! TOBI DID A MATH PROBLEM IN CRAYON!! **RED** CRAYON!!" Tobi yelled at the top of her voice, pointing to a piece of paper that had red scribble on it. "For the last time Tobi, shut the hell up before I blow you up un!!"

"But I have a real problem Leader!" Kisame said. "Now that I'm a girl my new nickname will probably The Little Mermaid!! Or worse, The Little Merfish!!" "Shut up and let me think about angsty emo stuff and killing Sasgay or whatever his name is." Itachi mumbled quietly.

"Can someone **please** get weed killer for these flowers?" The white half of Zetsu spoke. "**I swear to god they're ruining our image.**" The black half said.

"Ok seriously guys, how can I magically have boobs when I'm a puppet? You guys are human-"she looked at Kisame and Zetsu "Mostly. I mean, seriously, how do I grow wooden boobs? I am not a tree. I swear sometimes I wish I were a real-" "Boy?" Hidan interjected. "Well a girl but…HEY!!" Sasori said realizing what Hidan was saying.

"What? I think its pretty fucking obvious that Pinocchio here wants to be a real fucking boy. Oops I mean a real girl." Hidan giggled.

"YOU ARE DEAD." Sasori said throwing a kunai at her. Hidan was to busy laughing to dodge the kunai headed straight for her. "Holy shit!" She screamed when the kunai landed in her eye. "Oh my fuck! Do you know how much that fucking hurts!? Fuck!" Hidan pulled the kunai out of her head, revealing a bloody eye.

"Enough." Pein said to everyone. They didn't hear her, and continued to bicker (1). "I said," Pein started "ENOUGH!!" She yelled so loud everyone stopped what they were doing and sat down in terror.

"I don't have time for you stupid problems. Hidan! You won't develop cancer and you're immortal so who cares!?" "I fucking do-" Hidan started but was interrupted by Pein. "Kakuzu, we will figure out our new budget later. Tobi shut up and let Deidara eat. Kisame let Itachi be emo and stop worrying about a stupid nickname!!" "But I already get picked on a lot-" Kisame whined but was interrupted by Pein. "I don't care. Sasori, it doesn't matter how you got your boobs, you have em'. That's final. And Zetsu…I'm sure we can figure something out. Is that clear!?" "Yes Leader-sama" Everyone answered monotonously.

So as everyone finally settled down to eat their breakfast, Konan had wandering eyes. 'Holy crap I'm surrounded by boobs. Of all different shapes and sizes. It's like a dream come true…SHIT! No I will not be turned on by female body parts. I am a woman. A woman!' He looked down at his male body. 'Well on the inside at least.'

"Everybody, meeting in five minutes don't be late." Pein said as she got up and left, Konan following after.

A few moments of silence before everyone burst out giggling. "Five minutes eh? That's enough fucking time for those two to get down!" Hidan said. "Get down? Who the hell says that anymore un?" "You got a fucking problem with the way I fucking talk, bitch?" Deidara smirked. "You know if I was still a guy I would totally be beating the living crap out or you, but now that I'm a girl, I don't really care un." "FUCKING BI-"

"Anyways." Sasori said trying to change the subject.

"Hey don't you guys kinda feel bad for Leader?" Itachi said finally speaking up. "Whaddya mean un?" Deidara asked confused. "Well it's just that, it's plain obvious that those two are together, but now that they've switched genders, things are totally gonna be different for them, ya know?"

"Fucking elaborate." Hidan muttered. "Well, when Leader was a guy, he was obviously topping right? He's like a total seme." Everyone nodded. "But now that he is a she, Leader can't top anymore." Itachi said smirking. "Wha? Of course Leader can top. You don't have to be a man to be on top un." "You should fucking know about that." Hidan muttered. Deidara ignored her.

"Yes that's true Deidara." Itachi said. "But don't you think it's gonna be awkward for Leader to be the woman in the relationship? And Konan the man?" "TOBI DOESN'T UNDERSTAND!!" Tobi yelled cheerfully. "Go play with your crayons Tobi. This is grown up talk un." Deidara said. "Okey dokey sempai~!" And with that Tobi skipped off merrily.

"Anyways, yeah I know right? Its gonna be so awkward I bet they might not even do each other for like, ever!" Kisame exaggerated. "OMG you might be right." Sasori said agreeing. "Oh my Jashin you're right!" Hidan said in realization. Everyone else than started to agree. 'Crap.' Kisame thought. 'This is exactly how rumors start.'

"SEMPAI!!" Tobi ran in the room. "What is it now Tobi?" Deidara sighed. Tobi lifted her arm up revealing a flaming arm. "Holy shit un! Your arm's on fire! Quick pour water on it!" Deidara yelled to everyone. Sadly, the only one who had a drink was Kakuzu, and Hidan was the only one stupid enough to pour Kakuzu's tequila all over Tobi's arm. The flames quickly enlarged and started to land randomly all over the kitchen as Tobi was waving her arm up and down.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!! THAT WAS MY TEQUILA!! MY TEQUILA!!" Kakuzu yelled at the top of her voice. "Guys! The kitchen's on fire un!" The entire kitchen was up in flames. "Shit!" Everyone rushed out of the kitchen. "Crap what are we gonna do un!?" Kisame stepped forward. 'It's mine turn to shine bitch.' She quickly formed the correct hand signs and a waterfall of water gushed out her mouth, flooding the kitchen and hallway (2). The flames went out in a flash and everything was back to normal. Sort of.

"You couldn't have done that earlier!?" Kakuzu yelled at Kisame. "The kitchen is burnt everywhere, do you know what that means?" She said pointing a finger at Kisame. "Uhh well noooo…" Kisame fidgeted. "That means that I'm going to have to pay for this!! Do you have any idea, what this is going to cost me?!?!" "Well sorrrry!"

While the two were arguing, the other Akatsuki members were coughing out the water they had swallowed. "Ugh. Fuck Kisame, didn't know you could fucking produce a lake out of yer flippin' mouth." Hidan mumbled. "AND YOU!" Kakuzu said pointing his finger at Hidan. "What the fuck did I do now?" "Are you kidding me!? Are you stupid enough not to know that tequila **does not **put out fire!?" "Are you calling me a fucking retard!?" Hidan yelled back. "No shit retard!!"

"Enough." Itachi said. "We got bigger problems to worry about then Hidan's stupidity." "Hey-!"

"**WHAT THE FUCK!?**" "What in the world!?" Both sides of Zetsu said simultaneously. Zetsu was now covered from head to toe in flowers, all of different colors. "Check it out, looks like Zetsu got watered un." Deidara smirked at his own retarded joke. "How could you do this Hidan?" "**I'm going to fucking kill you Hidan.**" Zetsu said. "Why is everyone fucking mad at me!? I'm not the one who came running in with his arm on fucking fire!!"

Everyone then came to the same realization, and turned to Tobi with a murderous look in their eyes. "Wh-why is everyone staring at Tobi like that?" Tobi asked backing away slowly. "How the hell did your arm catch on fire when you were only gone for 20 seconds un!?" Deidara yelled at Tobi. "Ah! That's because Tobi ran into a wall so Tobi got mad and tried to set the wall on fire, but the lighter wouldn't work, so Tobi tried to fix it, but it lit Tobi's arm on fir!" She said lifting her arm up to reveal a now burned arm. "Ouch." Sasori said looking at the nasty burns.

"Holy crap we got a meeting to go to un!" Deidara said remembering.

"Shit!" Hidan said. "The last time I was fucking late to a meeting, Leader put laxatives in my food for a whole month!" Everyone gaped in horror. "See ya!" Itachi said zipping past them. "Maybe if I'm first, he'll let me go un!" Deidara said running off.

Suddenly, everyone had the same idea. If they were the first one to the meeting, maybe Leader won't kill them. With that, they glanced at each other before zooming off.

"Move the fuck out the way Tobi!!" Hidan yelled running. Tobi shook her head. "If Tobi doesn't make it to this meeting, Tobi knows that Leader-sama will break all his crayons!! He err she will!!"

"Move! I wanna live!" Kisame said shoving past them. "Damn that mother fucking giant fishstick!!" Hidan cursed to herself. "I will not die either." Sasori said using her large metal wings to push them aside. "Excuse me." "**MOVE. I WILL EAT YOU.**" Zetsu said using her giant venus fly trap head to chomp her way through. "Hey no fair Zetsu-sempai!! Tobi doesn't grow plants from her head!" "See ya." Kakuzu said as she suddenly dashed by them with amazing speed. Hidan gaped in shock. "The fuck!? Since when does that bastard run fast!?" She looked at Tobi. "Fuck, at this rate I'll be fucking eating laxatives for another month. What a bitch man."

As he turned the corner, Hidan realized that she only had 5 seconds left before she was officially late to the meeting. 'Fuck. I will **not** be the last fucking one!' With all the speed she could conjure up, Hidan ran as fast as she possibly could, straight into the meeting room and into her chair.

"Good looks like everyone made it on time." Pein said eyeing everyone. As everyone was coughing and trying to catch their breath from running, Tobi finally made it in. "T-tobi's here Leader-sama!!" Tobi managed to cough out. "Tobi you are exactly 3.7 seconds late. You will be punished." "B-but Leader-sama-!" Tobi whined. "No buts. Sit down, I'll deal with you later."

"Ok so. As you all know, our entire organization seems to have been…gender bended. As of today, our expenses will be piling up." Kakuzu groaned at this. 'Great, just what I need. More bad luck.' She rubbed temples trying to calm down.

"Ahem. SO, it seems to keep ourselves from starving and living unsanitary, we will have to take up part time jobs." It took a second for everyone to process this in their brains. "WAIT WHAT!?!?"

Pein sighed. "Yes you morons, part time jobs." "But why un?" Deidara asked. "Because, our expenses are going to rise and we don't have any other way of covering it. So we're all getting part time jobs. Is that clear?" Everyone groaned. "I said. Is that clear?" Pein said raising her voice. "Yes Leader-sama." Everyone answered back in a monotone voice. 'God, what is this, Kindergarten?" Pein thought to herself.

"Now, since we are Akatsuki, it might be hard getting a job. But all we really have to do is find some shitty place that doesn't give a crap. As long as the pay's good, it doesn't matter what the job is. You take it. Understand?" A series of nods and grunts were heard.

"Good, now we'll all be getting jobs today. So, I suggest you make yourselves look presentable and meet outside in half an hour. Is that clear?" "Yes Leader-sama." "Good." With that, everyone separated their own ways to get ready.

A few minutes later, everyone was dressed and ready to go outside their hideout. "Good, looks like everyone managed to get dressed. Alright so here's the plan. If we go to Konoha, we can hang up these posters. Hopefully someone will see it and hire us." "Why are we hanging up posters if we're looking for jobs?" Sasori asked. "Well I figured it would be a lot easier if we just hung up posters saying that we can do any job. That way anyone will hire us." "Ooooh un." Deidara said in realization.

So of they went, to Konoha. When they got there, they split up into their usual two man team and went their separate ways. They hung up their posters anywhere they could find that had lots of people gathered around. It was about an 5 hours later that they all met at some random training ground and sat down to relax.

"I'm tired un! My feet hurt. I've been walking around all day hanging up posters, and no one has demanded a job yet. We're getting no where un." Deidara complained, rubbing her sore feet. Pein sighed. "I know I know. How could no one have a job for us to do? The posters clearly say 'will do any job'." "Don't worry everyone! If we all have hope (3) then everything will be okay!" Tobi said trying to cheer everybody up.

"Hey! You guys!" A voice said from behind them. Expecting an enemy, they quickly spun around and had their hands going towards their hidden kunai and/or shuriken. "Whoa didn't mean to startle you. You see, I was walking around town when I saw your poster. Is it true you'll do any job?" Relaxed, they moved to a normal standing position. "Yes it is. We'll do any job that you require. We hope to be paid fairly though." Pein responded smiling.

"Great cause I could really use some help." The voice belonged to none other than the nine tail fox jinchuriki. 'M-must resist capturing. World domination can wait, we have to earn money. Yeah we need money. Yeah…yeah' Pein thought trying to convince herself not to capture the jinchuriki standing **right in front of him**.

"You see I have this…friend. And he has been having a really reeeeeally bad time lately. And I figured maybe you guys could cheer him up." Naruto said smiling his foxy smile.

"Sure, anything for money un." Deidara said.

"Really!? Thanks guys! Follow me!" Naruto said turning and running off in some direction. They quickly followed, arriving at a small clearing next to a river. There next to the river, sat a man with long white hair. "Oi! Pervy sage! I got something that might cheer you up."

"I don't know Naruto. I've been really down lately, women keep rejecting me and Tsunade keeps on beating me half to death for peeking in the baths. I don't think anything can cheer me u-" Jiraiya said turning around.

His eyes suddenly widened when he saw what Naruto had brought him. The Akatsuki started getting nervous that the sage might recognize them. "Naruto they're the-!" Pein's eyes narrowed, as she slowly reached for a hidden kunai. "THEY'RE THE HOTTEST MOST GORGEOUS WOMEN I'VE EVER SEEN!!!" Jiraiya suddenly burst out. "What?" Pein said dumbfounded. The entire Akatsuki sweat dropped.

"I knew they would cheer you up, believe it!! I found their poster at the ramen shop, they'll do anything job you want for a reasonable price!" Naruto said bursting with happiness that his old sensei was finally lightening up. "Oh crap I'm late for training!" Naruto said in sudden realization. "I'll see ya later pervy sage!!" Naruto said waving as he ran off. Said pervy sage waved back at him before suddenly turning back to Pein.

"A-anything?" Jiraiya asked nose bleeding.

"Well…yeah." Pein responded now regretting the fact that she had put the word 'anything' on the poster. 'Fuck! I will not be molested by my former sensei. An old pervy one at that. Not to mention that he might recognize me. On the other hand…' Pein inwardly smirked at the new idea that had just taken shape in her head. 'Might be a little risky though.'

"Oh man this is gonna be great!" Jiraiya said walking up to the group. Pein smirked, "You seem like a smart man mister…?" Pein said as she leaned in close to the pervy sage. "J-jiraiya." He responded by blushing and nose bleeding at having Pein so close.

"Jiraiya…sama." Pein leaned in a little closer, smirking seductively. Jiraiya continued to nosebleed. 'S-such a hot woman, and she's literally 2 inches away! Oh man what to do, what to do?' Jiraiya thought as perverted thoughts ran through his mind. "I do hope you don't mind, but I can only allow two of my women to accompany you. You see, if I allowed you to have all of them, there wouldn't be any left to do the other jobs that people may ask for. And we kinda need the money. I do hope you don't mind Jiraiya-sama." Pein said topping it off with her cute pouty face, as she started to tear up. "I'm truly sorry. W-we're just so poor."

"No don't worry. I only really need two! There there." Jiraiya said as he embraced Pein. She snuggled into him making sure that he could feel her boobs, he reacted by nose bleeding once more.

The entire Akatsuki could not believe their eyes. Their mouths dropped to the floor. Since when was their leader such a master at manipulating and flirting? Not to mention a good actress.

Konan however, was not at all impressed. His jealousy rose as he saw his woman with their old sensei. 'Get your hands off her creep!! She's MY woman!! Whoa, it's weird being the man.'

'Heh heh. Too easy ya old perv. All I have to do is send off two of my minions to accompany him for awhile and I can mooch off loads of money. You poor pathetic little-' Pein's thoughts came to an end when she felt his hand drop. "Yes there there. It's alright. I'll take good care of you~." Her anger rose, as he continued to rub her butt. 'That fucking lowlife is actually feeling me up!? I will kill you!!'

She quickly broke out of the embrace and took a step back. It took everything she had not to kill him where he stood. "Well now that we understand each other I'll send two of my women to accompany you for the evening." She said quickly. "Deidara, Hidan." Pein said motioning to the two. As they walked to where their leader stood, Pein smiled. "These two will be accompanying you. I hope you have a fun time."

"WHAT!?" Deidara and Hidan yelled in sync. "You heard me. You two will accompany this handsome man for the evening. I do hope you have fun." Pein said smiling. 'You two WILL go with that pervy old freak or so help me I will rip your throats out and skin you alive. Is that clear!?' Pein threatened them both using her mind telepathy. 'Y-yes Leader-sama!'

Deidara and Hidan turned around to face the pervy old sage. "We would be honored to accompany you for the night Jiraiya-sama." They both smiled as best as they could. "Great! Let's get going then shall we?" He said placing his arms around them. "Y-yes of course Jiraiya-sama un." Deidara replied. 'Help me Jashin-sama!' Hidan mentally prayed as they were dragged off.

"Phew! I didn't think that would work out so well. Well what to do know?" Pein said as she turned around to face her minions. "What?" She said as she stared at their shocked faces. "You manipulated him so easily. How is that even possible?" Kakuzu said. "Oh it was nothing really. All I really had to do was use my womanly charm and I had him wrapped around my finger." She replied giggling.

"But you were a man before. How do you have womanly charm?" Sasori said. "Well I guess I had experience from being a sexy man with incredible charm?" Pein replied, smiling and shrugging.

"Well now we have to find another job for the rest of us. I think we might have luck if we-" "Pein…" Konan said finally speaking up. "Huh?" Pein said. Konan started to shake. "Umm, what's wrong Konan?" Pein said confused.

"How dare you let him touch you like that?!" Konan yelled finally bursting. "Uhh what?" She responded confused. "You let him hug you, and then you snuggle closer to him, purposely pushing your boobs onto him, not to mention that you let him feel you up!! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Umm oookay. Well first of all, I was strategizing. Second of all, don't act like you own me geez. Such a pain." She responded. 'Lol a pun!' Pein thought to herself.

"Oh! Bitch just got burned!" Itachi said snickering. "Holy shit! That was waaaay to out of character. This is emo Itachi we're talking about here! Change the topic before something else happens." Kakuzu said waving her arms up and down.

"B-but-!" "No she's right Konan. Shut up and deal. So what now guys?" Pein said interrupting Konan. "Well if we stay in one place then it'll make it easier for potential employers to find and hire us. I vote we stay here." Sasori suggested intelligently. "I agree!" Kisame said. "Here here!" "Tobi is a good girl!" "Okey dokey." **"Whatever."** "Hn."

Pein satisfied with their answers, nodded. They all sat down in various places in the clearing.

Though they hadn't known it, they were in for worst day of their lives, as two people walked up them holding on of their many posters they had scattered around the village.

"You guys the ones who put up these posters?"

Oh look! A retarded cliff hanger that makes no sense whatsoever. =m=

Well anyways, sorry for the long wait, but here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review, it makes a writer happy and encourages her to write the next chapter. And to write the next chapter quickly. ;D

Review please!

**I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in like forever!! Originally I was going to bore you to death with excuses because I was already about half way done with this chapter, but then my computer got a virus!! And when I got my computer back all my files were erased!! My documents, my pictures, and even my favorites, all gone. T___T It was a really long chapter too. Plus school started sooo anyways, here's another chapter, I hope people still read this. -___-**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto the Akatsuki would be full of sooooo much yaoi. And I would pick on Konan. Of course I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy~!**

"Oh M Gee!!" Tobi squealed with delight. "Ugh Tobi shut up un." Deidara grumbled.

It was the morning after they had all turned into girls, they were gathered at the dining table, and they were NOT happy. Hidan was bitching about her boobs, Kakuzu was trying to calculate how their expenses would be now that they were girls, and wasn't having much luck. Deidara was trying to eat her Super Sparkled Flakes but Tobi wouldn't shut up about how she solved 2+3 in crayon. RED crayon. Itachi was trying to stare off into space but Kisame was ranting about how she's worried about a new nickname for her. Sasori was trying to figure out how exactly she got boobs when he was transformed into a she. She was a puppet after all. Zetsu seemed to randomly be growing flowers everywhere no matter how many times she cut them off. Pein was sipping her morning coffee angered that her minions wouldn't shut up and her hair kept getting in her face. Because you see, ever since they turned into girls, their hair had grown to about shoulder length, if not longer. And unbeknownst to all, Konan was staring at everyone's boobs.

"OKAY SHUT UP!!" Pein finally yelled to her minions. Said minions immediately shut their mouths. "It's too early in the morning to hear you all bitch about your annoying dumbass problems." Pein grumbled.

"B-but Leader! What about my fucking rituals? What if I accidentally stab my boobs and develop fucking Breast Cancer!?" Hidan complained. "Shit. The expenses are gonna go through the roof. Girls need tampons and girly shit every month. Not to mention the increased risk of pregnancy now that we're all females, we'll be needing birth control. Damn this eternally horny organization. Not to mention-"

"OH MY GAAAWD!! LOOK LEADER-SAMA!! TOBI DID A MATH PROBLEM IN CRAYON!! **RED** CRAYON!!" Tobi yelled at the top of her voice, pointing to a piece of paper that had red scribble on it. "For the last time Tobi, shut the hell up before I blow you up un!!"

"But I have a real problem Leader!" Kisame said. "Now that I'm a girl my new nickname will probably The Little Mermaid!! Or worse, The Little Merfish!!" "Shut up and let me think about angsty emo stuff and killing Sasgay or whatever his name is." Itachi mumbled quietly.

"Can someone **please** get weed killer for these flowers?" The white half of Zetsu spoke. "**I swear to god they're ruining our image.**" The black half said.

"Ok seriously guys, how can I magically have boobs when I'm a puppet? You guys are human-"she looked at Kisame and Zetsu "Mostly. I mean, seriously, how do I grow wooden boobs? I am not a tree. I swear sometimes I wish I were a real-" "Boy?" Hidan interjected. "Well a girl but…HEY!!" Sasori said realizing what Hidan was saying.

"What? I think its pretty fucking obvious that Pinocchio here wants to be a real fucking boy. Oops I mean a real girl." Hidan giggled.

"YOU ARE DEAD." Sasori said throwing a kunai at her. Hidan was to busy laughing to dodge the kunai headed straight for her. "Holy shit!" She screamed when the kunai landed in her eye. "Oh my fuck! Do you know how much that fucking hurts!? Fuck!" Hidan pulled the kunai out of her head, revealing a bloody eye.

"Enough." Pein said to everyone. They didn't hear her, and continued to bicker (1). "I said," Pein started "ENOUGH!!" She yelled so loud everyone stopped what they were doing and sat down in terror.

"I don't have time for you stupid problems. Hidan! You won't develop cancer and you're immortal so who cares!?" "I fucking do-" Hidan started but was interrupted by Pein. "Kakuzu, we will figure out our new budget later. Tobi shut up and let Deidara eat. Kisame let Itachi be emo and stop worrying about a stupid nickname!!" "But I already get picked on a lot-" Kisame whined but was interrupted by Pein. "I don't care. Sasori, it doesn't matter how you got your boobs, you have em'. That's final. And Zetsu…I'm sure we can figure something out. Is that clear!?" "Yes Leader-sama" Everyone answered monotonously.

So as everyone finally settled down to eat their breakfast, Konan had wandering eyes. 'Holy crap I'm surrounded by boobs. Of all different shapes and sizes. It's like a dream come true…SHIT! No I will not be turned on by female body parts. I am a woman. A woman!' He looked down at his male body. 'Well on the inside at least.'

"Everybody, meeting in five minutes don't be late." Pein said as she got up and left, Konan following after.

A few moments of silence before everyone burst out giggling. "Five minutes eh? That's enough fucking time for those two to get down!" Hidan said. "Get down? Who the hell says that anymore un?" "You got a fucking problem with the way I fucking talk, bitch?" Deidara smirked. "You know if I was still a guy I would totally be beating the living crap out or you, but now that I'm a girl, I don't really care un." "FUCKING BI-"

"Anyways." Sasori said trying to change the subject.

"Hey don't you guys kinda feel bad for Leader?" Itachi said finally speaking up. "Whaddya mean un?" Deidara asked confused. "Well it's just that, it's plain obvious that those two are together, but now that they've switched genders, things are totally gonna be different for them, ya know?"

"Fucking elaborate." Hidan muttered. "Well, when Leader was a guy, he was obviously topping right? He's like a total seme." Everyone nodded. "But now that he is a she, Leader can't top anymore." Itachi said smirking. "Wha? Of course Leader can top. You don't have to be a man to be on top un." "You should fucking know about that." Hidan muttered. Deidara ignored her.

"Yes that's true Deidara." Itachi said. "But don't you think it's gonna be awkward for Leader to be the woman in the relationship? And Konan the man?" "TOBI DOESN'T UNDERSTAND!!" Tobi yelled cheerfully. "Go play with your crayons Tobi. This is grown up talk un." Deidara said. "Okey dokey sempai~!" And with that Tobi skipped off merrily.

"Anyways, yeah I know right? Its gonna be so awkward I bet they might not even do each other for like, ever!" Kisame exaggerated. "OMG you might be right." Sasori said agreeing. "Oh my Jashin you're right!" Hidan said in realization. Everyone else than started to agree. 'Crap.' Kisame thought. 'This is exactly how rumors start.'

"SEMPAI!!" Tobi ran in the room. "What is it now Tobi?" Deidara sighed. Tobi lifted her arm up revealing a flaming arm. "Holy shit un! Your arm's on fire! Quick pour water on it!" Deidara yelled to everyone. Sadly, the only one who had a drink was Kakuzu, and Hidan was the only one stupid enough to pour Kakuzu's tequila all over Tobi's arm. The flames quickly enlarged and started to land randomly all over the kitchen as Tobi was waving her arm up and down.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!! THAT WAS MY TEQUILA!! MY TEQUILA!!" Kakuzu yelled at the top of her voice. "Guys! The kitchen's on fire un!" The entire kitchen was up in flames. "Shit!" Everyone rushed out of the kitchen. "Crap what are we gonna do un!?" Kisame stepped forward. 'It's mine turn to shine bitch.' She quickly formed the correct hand signs and a waterfall of water gushed out her mouth, flooding the kitchen and hallway (2). The flames went out in a flash and everything was back to normal. Sort of.

"You couldn't have done that earlier!?" Kakuzu yelled at Kisame. "The kitchen is burnt everywhere, do you know what that means?" She said pointing a finger at Kisame. "Uhh well noooo…" Kisame fidgeted. "That means that I'm going to have to pay for this!! Do you have any idea, what this is going to cost me?!?!" "Well sorrrry!"

While the two were arguing, the other Akatsuki members were coughing out the water they had swallowed. "Ugh. Fuck Kisame, didn't know you could fucking produce a lake out of yer flippin' mouth." Hidan mumbled. "AND YOU!" Kakuzu said pointing his finger at Hidan. "What the fuck did I do now?" "Are you kidding me!? Are you stupid enough not to know that tequila **does not **put out fire!?" "Are you calling me a fucking retard!?" Hidan yelled back. "No shit retard!!"

"Enough." Itachi said. "We got bigger problems to worry about then Hidan's stupidity." "Hey-!"

"**WHAT THE FUCK!?**" "What in the world!?" Both sides of Zetsu said simultaneously. Zetsu was now covered from head to toe in flowers, all of different colors. "Check it out, looks like Zetsu got watered un." Deidara smirked at his own retarded joke. "How could you do this Hidan?" "**I'm going to fucking kill you Hidan.**" Zetsu said. "Why is everyone fucking mad at me!? I'm not the one who came running in with his arm on fucking fire!!"

Everyone then came to the same realization, and turned to Tobi with a murderous look in their eyes. "Wh-why is everyone staring at Tobi like that?" Tobi asked backing away slowly. "How the hell did your arm catch on fire when you were only gone for 20 seconds un!?" Deidara yelled at Tobi. "Ah! That's because Tobi ran into a wall so Tobi got mad and tried to set the wall on fire, but the lighter wouldn't work, so Tobi tried to fix it, but it lit Tobi's arm on fir!" She said lifting her arm up to reveal a now burned arm. "Ouch." Sasori said looking at the nasty burns.

"Holy crap we got a meeting to go to un!" Deidara said remembering.

"Shit!" Hidan said. "The last time I was fucking late to a meeting, Leader put laxatives in my food for a whole month!" Everyone gaped in horror. "See ya!" Itachi said zipping past them. "Maybe if I'm first, he'll let me go un!" Deidara said running off.

Suddenly, everyone had the same idea. If they were the first one to the meeting, maybe Leader won't kill them. With that, they glanced at each other before zooming off.

"Move the fuck out the way Tobi!!" Hidan yelled running. Tobi shook her head. "If Tobi doesn't make it to this meeting, Tobi knows that Leader-sama will break all his crayons!! He err she will!!"

"Move! I wanna live!" Kisame said shoving past them. "Damn that mother fucking giant fishstick!!" Hidan cursed to herself. "I will not die either." Sasori said using her large metal wings to push them aside. "Excuse me." "**MOVE. I WILL EAT YOU.**" Zetsu said using her giant venus fly trap head to chomp her way through. "Hey no fair Zetsu-sempai!! Tobi doesn't grow plants from her head!" "See ya." Kakuzu said as she suddenly dashed by them with amazing speed. Hidan gaped in shock. "The fuck!? Since when does that bastard run fast!?" She looked at Tobi. "Fuck, at this rate I'll be fucking eating laxatives for another month. What a bitch man."

As he turned the corner, Hidan realized that she only had 5 seconds left before she was officially late to the meeting. 'Fuck. I will **not** be the last fucking one!' With all the speed she could conjure up, Hidan ran as fast as she possibly could, straight into the meeting room and into her chair.

"Good looks like everyone made it on time." Pein said eyeing everyone. As everyone was coughing and trying to catch their breath from running, Tobi finally made it in. "T-tobi's here Leader-sama!!" Tobi managed to cough out. "Tobi you are exactly 3.7 seconds late. You will be punished." "B-but Leader-sama-!" Tobi whined. "No buts. Sit down, I'll deal with you later."

"Ok so. As you all know, our entire organization seems to have been…gender bended. As of today, our expenses will be piling up." Kakuzu groaned at this. 'Great, just what I need. More bad luck.' She rubbed temples trying to calm down.

"Ahem. SO, it seems to keep ourselves from starving and living unsanitary, we will have to take up part time jobs." It took a second for everyone to process this in their brains. "WAIT WHAT!?!?"

Pein sighed. "Yes you morons, part time jobs." "But why un?" Deidara asked. "Because, our expenses are going to rise and we don't have any other way of covering it. So we're all getting part time jobs. Is that clear?" Everyone groaned. "I said. Is that clear?" Pein said raising her voice. "Yes Leader-sama." Everyone answered back in a monotone voice. 'God, what is this, Kindergarten?" Pein thought to herself.

"Now, since we are Akatsuki, it might be hard getting a job. But all we really have to do is find some shitty place that doesn't give a crap. As long as the pay's good, it doesn't matter what the job is. You take it. Understand?" A series of nods and grunts were heard.

"Good, now we'll all be getting jobs today. So, I suggest you make yourselves look presentable and meet outside in half an hour. Is that clear?" "Yes Leader-sama." "Good." With that, everyone separated their own ways to get ready.

A few minutes later, everyone was dressed and ready to go outside their hideout. "Good, looks like everyone managed to get dressed. Alright so here's the plan. If we go to Konoha, we can hang up these posters. Hopefully someone will see it and hire us." "Why are we hanging up posters if we're looking for jobs?" Sasori asked. "Well I figured it would be a lot easier if we just hung up posters saying that we can do any job. That way anyone will hire us." "Ooooh un." Deidara said in realization.

So of they went, to Konoha. When they got there, they split up into their usual two man team and went their separate ways. They hung up their posters anywhere they could find that had lots of people gathered around. It was about an 5 hours later that they all met at some random training ground and sat down to relax.

"I'm tired un! My feet hurt. I've been walking around all day hanging up posters, and no one has demanded a job yet. We're getting no where un." Deidara complained, rubbing her sore feet. Pein sighed. "I know I know. How could no one have a job for us to do? The posters clearly say 'will do any job'." "Don't worry everyone! If we all have hope (3) then everything will be okay!" Tobi said trying to cheer everybody up.

"Hey! You guys!" A voice said from behind them. Expecting an enemy, they quickly spun around and had their hands going towards their hidden kunai and/or shuriken. "Whoa didn't mean to startle you. You see, I was walking around town when I saw your poster. Is it true you'll do any job?" Relaxed, they moved to a normal standing position. "Yes it is. We'll do any job that you require. We hope to be paid fairly though." Pein responded smiling.

"Great cause I could really use some help." The voice belonged to none other than the nine tail fox jinchuriki. 'M-must resist capturing. World domination can wait, we have to earn money. Yeah we need money. Yeah…yeah' Pein thought trying to convince herself not to capture the jinchuriki standing **right in front of him**.

"You see I have this…friend. And he has been having a really reeeeeally bad time lately. And I figured maybe you guys could cheer him up." Naruto said smiling his foxy smile.

"Sure, anything for money un." Deidara said.

"Really!? Thanks guys! Follow me!" Naruto said turning and running off in some direction. They quickly followed, arriving at a small clearing next to a river. There next to the river, sat a man with long white hair. "Oi! Pervy sage! I got something that might cheer you up."

"I don't know Naruto. I've been really down lately, women keep rejecting me and Tsunade keeps on beating me half to death for peeking in the baths. I don't think anything can cheer me u-" Jiraiya said turning around.

His eyes suddenly widened when he saw what Naruto had brought him. The Akatsuki started getting nervous that the sage might recognize them. "Naruto they're the-!" Pein's eyes narrowed, as she slowly reached for a hidden kunai. "THEY'RE THE HOTTEST MOST GORGEOUS WOMEN I'VE EVER SEEN!!!" Jiraiya suddenly burst out. "What?" Pein said dumbfounded. The entire Akatsuki sweat dropped.

"I knew they would cheer you up, believe it!! I found their poster at the ramen shop, they'll do anything job you want for a reasonable price!" Naruto said bursting with happiness that his old sensei was finally lightening up. "Oh crap I'm late for training!" Naruto said in sudden realization. "I'll see ya later pervy sage!!" Naruto said waving as he ran off. Said pervy sage waved back at him before suddenly turning back to Pein.

"A-anything?" Jiraiya asked nose bleeding.

"Well…yeah." Pein responded now regretting the fact that she had put the word 'anything' on the poster. 'Fuck! I will not be molested by my former sensei. An old pervy one at that. Not to mention that he might recognize me. On the other hand…' Pein inwardly smirked at the new idea that had just taken shape in her head. 'Might be a little risky though.'

"Oh man this is gonna be great!" Jiraiya said walking up to the group. Pein smirked, "You seem like a smart man mister…?" Pein said as she leaned in close to the pervy sage. "J-jiraiya." He responded by blushing and nose bleeding at having Pein so close.

"Jiraiya…sama." Pein leaned in a little closer, smirking seductively. Jiraiya continued to nosebleed. 'S-such a hot woman, and she's literally 2 inches away! Oh man what to do, what to do?' Jiraiya thought as perverted thoughts ran through his mind. "I do hope you don't mind, but I can only allow two of my women to accompany you. You see, if I allowed you to have all of them, there wouldn't be any left to do the other jobs that people may ask for. And we kinda need the money. I do hope you don't mind Jiraiya-sama." Pein said topping it off with her cute pouty face, as she started to tear up. "I'm truly sorry. W-we're just so poor."

"No don't worry. I only really need two! There there." Jiraiya said as he embraced Pein. She snuggled into him making sure that he could feel her boobs, he reacted by nose bleeding once more.

The entire Akatsuki could not believe their eyes. Their mouths dropped to the floor. Since when was their leader such a master at manipulating and flirting? Not to mention a good actress.

Konan however, was not at all impressed. His jealousy rose as he saw his woman with their old sensei. 'Get your hands off her creep!! She's MY woman!! Whoa, it's weird being the man.'

'Heh heh. Too easy ya old perv. All I have to do is send off two of my minions to accompany him for awhile and I can mooch off loads of money. You poor pathetic little-' Pein's thoughts came to an end when she felt his hand drop. "Yes there there. It's alright. I'll take good care of you~." Her anger rose, as he continued to rub her butt. 'That fucking lowlife is actually feeling me up!? I will kill you!!'

She quickly broke out of the embrace and took a step back. It took everything she had not to kill him where he stood. "Well now that we understand each other I'll send two of my women to accompany you for the evening." She said quickly. "Deidara, Hidan." Pein said motioning to the two. As they walked to where their leader stood, Pein smiled. "These two will be accompanying you. I hope you have a fun time."

"WHAT!?" Deidara and Hidan yelled in sync. "You heard me. You two will accompany this handsome man for the evening. I do hope you have fun." Pein said smiling. 'You two WILL go with that pervy old freak or so help me I will rip your throats out and skin you alive. Is that clear!?' Pein threatened them both using her mind telepathy. 'Y-yes Leader-sama!'

Deidara and Hidan turned around to face the pervy old sage. "We would be honored to accompany you for the night Jiraiya-sama." They both smiled as best as they could. "Great! Let's get going then shall we?" He said placing his arms around them. "Y-yes of course Jiraiya-sama un." Deidara replied. 'Help me Jashin-sama!' Hidan mentally prayed as they were dragged off.

"Phew! I didn't think that would work out so well. Well what to do know?" Pein said as she turned around to face her minions. "What?" She said as she stared at their shocked faces. "You manipulated him so easily. How is that even possible?" Kakuzu said. "Oh it was nothing really. All I really had to do was use my womanly charm and I had him wrapped around my finger." She replied giggling.

"But you were a man before. How do you have womanly charm?" Sasori said. "Well I guess I had experience from being a sexy man with incredible charm?" Pein replied, smiling and shrugging.

"Well now we have to find another job for the rest of us. I think we might have luck if we-" "Pein…" Konan said finally speaking up. "Huh?" Pein said. Konan started to shake. "Umm, what's wrong Konan?" Pein said confused.

"How dare you let him touch you like that?!" Konan yelled finally bursting. "Uhh what?" She responded confused. "You let him hug you, and then you snuggle closer to him, purposely pushing your boobs onto him, not to mention that you let him feel you up!! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Umm oookay. Well first of all, I was strategizing. Second of all, don't act like you own me geez. Such a pain." She responded. 'Lol a pun!' Pein thought to herself.

"Oh! Bitch just got burned!" Itachi said snickering. "Holy shit! That was waaaay to out of character. This is emo Itachi we're talking about here! Change the topic before something else happens." Kakuzu said waving her arms up and down.

"B-but-!" "No she's right Konan. Shut up and deal. So what now guys?" Pein said interrupting Konan. "Well if we stay in one place then it'll make it easier for potential employers to find and hire us. I vote we stay here." Sasori suggested intelligently. "I agree!" Kisame said. "Here here!" "Tobi is a good girl!" "Okey dokey." **"Whatever."** "Hn."

Pein satisfied with their answers, nodded. They all sat down in various places in the clearing.

Though they hadn't known it, they were in for worst day of their lives, as two people walked up them holding on of their many posters they had scattered around the village.

"You guys the ones who put up these posters?"

Oh look! A retarded cliff hanger that makes no sense whatsoever. =m=

Well anyways, sorry for the long wait, but here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review, it makes a writer happy and encourages her to write the next chapter. And to write the next chapter quickly. ;D

Review please!


	4. Important Status Update!

**Alright so if you've read my newly updated profile, which I strongly encourage you to do, you'll know what this is about. **

**Unless you can convince me, this pathetic excuse for a story is going to be scrapped. I apologize to my (what like two?) readers out there. I understand if you hate me or something along those lines, I hate it when I'm reading a story and all of a sudden they come up with a lame excuse like "I got bored with it." or "I ran out of inspiration." I really do hate when that happens and I hate doing it to you (again like two?) readers out there. However if you can actually convince me to keep writing it I will.**

**I really and truly do apologize, but like I said before, if you can convince me, hell even just ONE person, I'll continue writing knowing that at least someone cares about this story. Though I strongly doubt anyone reads this or even cares about it.**

**I put chapter 3 up for you guys as a bit of a goodbye present for this fanfiction, even though the end of it is a crappy cliff hanger. =m=**

**I look forward to seeing you guys in the future as I am planning on writing some Hetalia fanfictions. I am also taking requests! That's right, anything you want, just name it and I'll write it.**

**- Rinkuu**

**EDIT:**

**This story will be continued, disregard that message up there. Next chapter on it's way. :3**

**- Rinkuu**


End file.
